


Sin | NyuJoon

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Love, M/M, bxb - Freeform, kpop, theboyz, theboyzfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 33,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Hwall (Heo Hyunjoon) is completely smitten for New (Choi Chanhee). However, there's only one problem. Chanhee is known as the school's most religious boy.





	1. Brief Words

**Hi there! So, i inspired myself to write another The Boyz fanfic because I really enjoyed writing my previous one, My Bully.**

**Remember, despite what i write in this ff, please love and support The Boyz! Just like your other stans, they deserve everything and more.**    
**EVERYTHING IS PURE FICTION.**

**So, read it and let me know how you feel about it!**

**Also, I'm going to say it now so y'all don't get confused. In this story, everyone is going to be the same age so that way things are more manageable.**

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Fancafe ** **(temporarily completed)**   
** Artist ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
** Different ** **(completed)**   
** little ** **(completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse **   
** Extricate **


	2. Chapter 1

Hyunjoon sighed as he observed his long time crush, Choi Chanhee. Some might consider him a stalker, since he knew Chanhee's schedule like the back of his hand and a lot about his likes and dislikes. "Hey, earth to Hyunjoon. Stop staring and pay attention. This is why you're failing this class." Hyunjoon glared at his friend Changmin, but did as he was told. It's not that he wasn't good at math, he was just easily distracted by Chanhee.

"That was the bell, class dismissed. Don't forgot to do your homework. Though, I know more than 3/4 of you won't." Hyunjoon loved his math teacher because of his wittiness. "Hey, we have a class to get to. Your man already left too." Hyunjoon groaned as he quickly gathered his stuff and jogged with Changmin to their next class. Changmin had been his friend for as long as he could remember. Their dads were hiking buddies, so their moms got to know each other and regularly brought them to each other's homes. The bell rang not too long after they had entered the classroom. "Ready for another boring history lesson?" Changmin quietly laughed then pretended he was reading while he started using his phone.

"Dude, can you believe I almost got caught?" "In fact, I can. No one said it would be a smart idea to watch funny videos in class." "Hey look, it's your husband." Hyunjoon hit Changmin in the chest then looked in the direction he pointed towards. Sure enough, there was Chanhee at his locker with his friend, Sangyeon. "I dare you to go over and talk to him. If you don't, you have to buy my lunch for a whole week." Hyunjoon would've preferred to buy Changmin's lunch for a week, but he received a certain amount of allowance per week. "Fine. When everything goes wrong, I know  _exactly_  who to blame." Hyunjoon took a deep breath then slowly walked over to Chanhee.

"H-H-H..." Chanhee heard a small noise coming from behind him then watched Sangyeon point behind him. "You are?" He waited for the person to respond, but it seemed as if he wouldn't get an answer. "Weird. Maybe you need a blessing." "I Hyunjoon. You're here, I'm here. We're all here. Okay, great, bye!" Chanhee watched the guy named Hyunjoon walk away quickly and he started wondering if the guy was normal or just plain crazy.

___________

"Hyunjoon, you-" "Don't even start, Changmin. I know how I looked." Changmin couldn't contain his laughter as he remembered how awkward Hyunjoon looked. "He even said you need a blessing. Still, I can't believe you like the holiest person in school. He's so religious man." Hyunjoon hit Changmin's arm then shoved his hands into his pockets. "I didn't know he was that religious until a week after I started liking him." Changmin tapped Hyunjoon then motioned in a different direction. "Oh, right. See you tomorrow." Hyunjoon continued on his way home as his embarrassing introduction replayed in his mind.

___________

Hyunjoon was awakened by the sound of rain pattering on his window and the smell of eggs and bacon. He did his usual morning routine then walked to the kitchen. "Hey Dad." "Hey. Don't forget to take an umbrella, okay?" "I know." He quietly ate breakfast with his dad. It had always been this way since his mother died. It wasn't that he and his father were on bad terms, they just didn't really click as much as they used to. "I'm leaving." "Stay safe."

He shook his umbrella in a corner of the school then walked to his locker. He felt a smile creep onto his face as he passed by Chanhee's locker. "Boo!" "Ah!" Hyunjoon glared daggers into Changmin as he walked to his locker. "If looks could kill, I'd be a dead man. You look like you've recovered from yesterday." "I wish I recovered." Hyunjoon opened his locker then took out his books that he needed for that day. "Oh, it's Chanhee. What's this? He's walking this way." Hyunjoon was quick to turn around and sure enough, Chanhee was walking in their general direction. "He's not coming over here."

"Hey." Hyunjoon jumped then slowly turned around. "H-H-H..." "You dropped this yesterday. Be more careful with your stuff. Also, I'm guessing my prayer didn't get through yesterday seeing as how you're still sputtering like a fish out of water. I'll make sure to pray harder." Chanhee walked away and Hyunjoon couldn't hide the smile on his face. "Chang, he talked to me. He TALKED to me." "I know. I was there. I'm surprised myself. But I can't get over the fact he said that he prayed for your stuttering." Changmin started laughing and walked away to his first class.  _"How are we still friends?"_  Hyunjoon thought.

The bell finally rang signaling that it was now lunch time. Hyunjoon packed up his stuff and walked out of the classroom. "So, what's the plan for lunch, Chang?" "Same as usual?" "Figured." They walked to the cafeteria then got on line for lunch. They sat down at a table then started talking about their boring classes. "Oh? Chanhee is eating lunch here today. I da-" "Shut. Up. I am not doing another dare. You ruined my chances with him with that." Changmin burst out laughing and received a few looks from surrounding students. "Did you just say ruin your chances with him? Joon, you never had a chance to begin with. You know he doesn't believe in a man dating a man, a woman dating a woman, etc."

Hyunjoon rolled his eyes then noticed Chanhee was walking in their general direction.  _"Please let him stop here, please."_  Chanhee passed them by and sat at a further table with Sangyeon. "You looked so obvious. Hey, Chanhee. Do you mind sitting over here with us?" "I don't see a problem with it." Hyunjoon watched as Chanhee sat down next to him and Sangyeon across from him. "Oh, it's you again. Hyunjoon was it?" He could only give a nod in response. "Do we have any classes together?" "Calculus, World History, Physics, and P.E on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays." Hyunjoon didn't realize what had happened until he saw three pairs of wide eyes staring at him. "Uh, I...this is awkward..." "Well, we have physics next period, so, we could go together." "S-Sure..."

He held the door open for Chanhee then followed behind him. "So it seems like you know my schedule." "I...It wasn't intentional." Chanhee chuckled then asked another question. "How come I've never seen you before until now?" "I usually stay on the sidelines." Chanhee entered the room then went to his seat near the front of the room.  _"We had a conversation. Oh my Namjesus. My heart feels like it's about to burst."_

He sat down in his chair and somehow missed the seat then ended up on the floor. Everyone had started snickering as he scrambled to get back onto his seat. He was grateful that Chanhee hadn't seen him fall. The teacher walked in and everyone scrambled to their seats as this teacher wasted no time with teaching.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment!**


	3. Chapter 2

"I'm letting you all know ahead of time that you will be assigned a project next week. You can choose the topic you want, but make sure it fits into what we're learning." The bell rang and most of the students were quick to leave. Hyunjoon packed up his things then knocked one of his pens off the desk. "What did I tell you about being careful with your stuff?" Hyunjoon froze as he slowly looked up at Chanhee. "You. Here. Talking. Me." He let out a strange sound then quickly grabbed his bag and ran out the room.

"You look like you just saw a ghost. You okay?" "I'm clearly not, Changmin! Chanhee actually came over to talk to me. I couldn't speak, so I ran. How can anyone be okay after something like that!?" Hyunjoon puffed out his cheeks then crossed his arms. "I never did get my pen back from him. I don't think I can face him again. Chang, can you do it for me? Please?" Changmin rolled his eyes then set out to find Chanhee.

___________

Hyunjoon opened his locker and saw a small note resting on top of his books.  _"You're pretty cute. I thought you should know. -J"_  Hyunjoon flipped it over, but that was all that was on it. He walked over to where everyone put their wet umbrellas. "I don't see any here. I know I left mine here." He looked all around, but ended up empty handed.  _"Great. Now I have to walk back in the rain."_  "Yo! I got your pen." "Finally, some go-" He stopped as he saw Changmin approaching with Chanhee and Sangyeon trailing behind.  _"Remember, be cool and don't let your gay show."_  he said internally.

"Why did you run away like that? Did you get the urge or something?" "Yeah, totally. Right. Pen..." Chanhee handed him his pen then he noticed he was staring. "What happened to your umbrella?" Hyunjoon's mind went blank, despite knowing what happened. "I don't know if we live in the same direction, but I wouldn't mind sharing if you don't have yours." "Lost. It's lost. Thieves."

Hyunjoon mentally kicked himself for not being able to form proper sentences. "I hope you don't mind, but I need to get going. I have to be at a recitation in an hour and I have to go home and change." "Sorry." Changmin waved goodbye to Hyunjoon then smirked as he revealed Hyunjoon's umbrella from his bag. "That lying snake..." "Did you say something?" Hyunjoon quickly shook his head as they walked towards their homes.

"Hyunjoon, where do you live?" "On Hoe Rd. along Yikers Ave." "Really? I live on Hoe Rd. too." Hyunjoon acted surprised as he already knew this. He once saw Chanhee playing with his dog in his front yard. His dog passed away a year ago and he wished he could've been there to comfort him. "You know, I think we can become pretty good friends. If you want to that is." "Really? I'd like that." Chanhee chuckled then stopped as they arrived at the corner of Hoe Rd. "Which one is it?" "Let's keep walking, I'll let you know." They started walking again then Hyunjoon pointed to one of the houses. It wasn't anything rich or fancy, but it still held a homey vibe. "Thank you. I'll inside now." Chanhee waved as Hyunjoon made a mad dash to the front door. "Be safe." Chanhee nodded and walked away from his home.

"I'm home." He was greeted with silence. This wasn't anything new for him. He was used to saying it during the time his mom was alive that it became a habit. He tossed his book bag onto one side of the couch as he sat down on the other. "What's on TV today..." He changed the channel to his favorite one then got up to make himself a snack.

**_"Whoa! Look at those moves!"_ **   
**_"It's been a long time since I've seen bravery and confidence like that."_ **

Hyunjoon quickly ran back over to the TV as he put the plate down on the coffee table. "You got this!" He anxiously waited for the judges to announce the winner. He jumped up in excitement as the person he was rooting for since day one won. He heard the front door opening and walked over to see who it was.  _"It's her again. My dad can do so much better."_  He walked to his room and he locked the door behind him. He only does so because of an incident that occurred between them once. His phone had vibrated, so he pulled it out of his pocket to check.  _"From Kyuteness_ 🦒 _: Hyunjoon, I have news for you. He's coming back."_  Hyunjoon stared wide eyed at his phone before letting out a cheer.

___________

Night had fallen as Hyunjoon grew hungrier by the minute. Just as he left his room, his dad was walking into their home. "You didn't cook?" "Sorry." His dad shook his head then placed his hands on his shoulders. "One day I'm going to get you to cook. Just you watch." They heard a high pitched squeal as his dad's girlfriend walked over to them.

"I suddenly lost my appetite." He walked away from them and went back to his room. Hyunjoon couldn't stand being inside, so he walked out into their small backyard. "I wonder what Chanhee is doing. Hopefully better than I am." He sighed as he sat down and brought his knees to his chest.  _"I don't like Ha_ _ni_ _. She seems like she's using my dad..."_  He let out another sigh before lying down and closing his eyes.

___________

Hyunjoon slowly opened his eyes then panicked as he realized he slept outside. "How in the world..." He quicky rushed back inside as he figured he was running late. He made a beeline for the front door, completely missing the breakfast that his dad had made.

The bell rang just as he stepped foot into the classroom. The lesson began as usual with Changmin quietly talking to him and him staring at the back of Chanhee's head. "I saw you read my text, but left me on read." Hyunjoon looked at Changmin and gave him an apologetic look. "Is he really coming back? I thought for sure after all of it, he'd go to another school." Changmin shrugged as he wrote down a few notes.

The bell rang and Hyunjoon pulled Changmin over to a corner of the room. "I got a note yesterday and it said, 'You're pretty cute. I thought you should know. -J'. I have no idea who J is." "Maybe it's Chanhee." "Didn't you say I never had a chance with extremely religious boy Chanhee?" Changmin gasped in realization as he looked at his watch. Hyunjoon felt him grab his wrist and pull him down the hallway.

"Tardiness is not tolerated. Stand outside." The teacher closed the door behind them and Hyunjoon put his head in his hands. "Well, at least we can talk more about this mysterious J." "I guess so. It's not like we haven't been late before. So, do you think it's from a guy or a girl?" "Well, I've seen a girl's handwriting and it's usual cutesy. This isn't, so I say a guy." Hyunjoon tapped his chin as he thought of all the possible guys in school.

Surprisingly, not many have J's in their name in this school. "I counted 6 guys. Youngjae, Hyunjae, Jacob, Juyeon, Haknyeon because his last name starts with J and you." Changmin gave him a questioning look to which he replied to with a shrug. "Well, were you close to any of the others in the past besides Jacob and Juyeon?" Hyunjoon racked his brain but yielded no results. "Jacob and Juyeon. They were an interesting duo. Still, I never thought Jacob was capable of such a thing." They both looked down at the floor as they remember.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! i wonder what happened back then. how about you?**


	4. Chapter 3

The duo made their way to the cafeteria after their previous class ended. "Are you sick or something? You haven't talked about Chanhee once today." Hyunjoon shook his head as he took a bite out of his apple. "I've just been thinking a lot. Especially about his return. Is he really ready? And this whole J thing is making me upset because I want to know who it is. Not to forget the whole Chanhee situation." He heard someone sit down next to him and was surprised to see Chanhee. "Do you both mind if we eat with you from now on?" Hyunjoon looked at Sangyeon with wide eyes.

For as long as he's known him, he never talks to anyone other than Chanhee and the school faculty. "We don't mind. The more the merrier." Changmin winked at Hyunjoon who felt like his heart could burst at any moment. "Oh, did you check the lost and found, Hyunjoon? Maybe it ended up there." Hyunjoon shook his head then played with his lunch. "I know  _exactly_  where it is." "We have Physics and P.E. for the next two periods. We should go together." Hyunjoon nodded as he finished the rest of his apple.

"Hyunjoon. If you don't mind me asking, is everything okay at home?" Hyunjoon couldn't hide the surprise on his face as he processed the fact that Chanhee is showing concern. "Fine. Everything...is fine." "Are you sure?" "Yes." Chanhee nodded as they entered the classroom. "We can talk more on the way to P.E.. Also, do you want to work on the project together? We don't have to, but it'll make it easier." "Can sure we." Chanhee gave him a weird look then walked to his seat.  _"I was doing so well too."_  He quietly groaned as he took his seat and waited for the lesson to begin.

"I hope you all have been thinking about the project. It's a decent chunk of your grade this marking period." The teacher allowed the class some time to talk since they were actively listening and participating in class. "Hey." Hyunjoon looked up and was surprised to Sangyeon. "You're in this class? I never noticed." Sangyeon looked visibly upset at his remark so he quickly tried to remedy the situation. "But, now that I know, I can come to you for help." "I know you're gay, Hyunjoon. I suggest you stop hanging around Chanhee. You know how he feels about sexual orientation."

Hyunjoon couldn't be upset at what Sangyeon said because it was all true. "Well, I'll be fine as long as he doesn't find out, right? So, all is well, Sangyeon." Sangyeon sighed then nodded. "I won't tell. You're so whipped for Chanhee that I'm surprised he hasn't noticed. And he calls himself a genius..." Hyunjoon snorted then saw Chanhee approaching the both of them. "This should be interesting..."

"So, was that a yes to my proposal earlier, Hyunjoon?" Hyunjoon gave Chanhee a thumbs up which resulted in him giving Hyunjoon a smile.  _"Oh my Jisoos. That just gave me a boner."_  Sangyeon couldn't help but laugh at Hyunjoon. "What's so funny, San?" "Oh, nothing. Just remembering a joke." The bell rang and Chanhee left to go gather his things. "You should consider concealing that." Hyunjoon turned tomato red and looked down, only to realize Sangyeon had played him.

The days they had P.E. were his favorite because he got to sneak glances at Chanhee changing, which usually went unnoticed until now. "Hyunjoon, why are you staring at me? Is there something on my body?" Hyunjoon opened his mouth but no words came out. "Looks like I'll have to pray that you'll start using actual sentences to talk to me. It seemed to work for your stuttering problem." Hyunjoon looked away as he imagined Changmin's reaction when he reported to him what had happened.

Hyunjoon was disappointed when he wasn't partnered up with Chanhee for today's game. He was instead partnered up with Juyeon, the most athletic person in school. "Come on, Joon. Don't be so lethargic." "Don't talk to me as if we're buddies. Our friendship ended over a year ago." Juyeon blocked a ball from hitting Hyunjoon then looked at him. "Are you both still...?" Hyunjoon pushed Juyeon to the side and let the ball hit his body. "Oops. Looks like we're both out." Hyunjoon walked away and sat in between two others so that Juyeon couldn't sit anywhere near him.  _"He's the reason I don't get to enjoy P.E. much."_  he thought as he watched Chanhee and one other student battle it out with another group.

The bell had rung and students started pouring out of classrooms. Hyunjoon waited outside the gymnasium for Changmin then felt a tap on his shoulder. Without looking up, Hyunjoon said, "I have nothing to say to you, Juyeon." "I'm not Juyeon, Hyunjoon." He immediately froze as he recognized the voice that belonged to Chanhee. "Did something happen between you two?" "Y-N-Gotta blast!" Hyunjoon ran in the direction of Changmin's class then bumped into someone. "This is why we don't run in crowded places, Joon." "Sorry, Chang. I was running away from embarrassing myself." "You should join the track team at this point since you're used to running away so much." Hyunjoon flicked Changmin's forehead then walked to his locker with Changmin trailing behind. "That hurt." "Wasn't supposed to tickle. But, I finally got caught today." Changmin snorted and started laughing. "I told you to stop. What did he say?"

Hyunjoon opened his locker and saw a note sitting on top of his books again. "Chang, I think it's J again." Hyunjoon held the note so that Changmin could see.  _"I've always found myself thinking about you, even now that we're apart. -J"_  Changmin nudged his side then took the note out of his hand. "It looks like this guy erased quite a bit. Wonder what was there." Hyunjoon sighed as he put away what he didn't need then locked his locker's lock. "If you think about what he said and considering the 6 options, it should narrow down to 3. Juyeon, Youngjae and Jacob." "That would make sense. It's funny how we don't have any classes with Youngjae." Changmin shrugged as he handed back the note.

___________

Hyunjoon had already parted from Changmin as he slowly made his way home. He didn't want to go home just yet, as he figured he might interrupt something when he got home. "Hyunjoon?" He looked in the direction that the voice came from. "Oh...Chanhee." "Are you locked out of your home?" Hyunjoon shook his head while looking down at the ground. "Oh. Well, you're always welcome to come over to my house. My parents wouldn't mind, they love having guests over." "Are you sure...?" Chanhee nodded then motioned for him to walk with him.  _"I must be dreaming. Never could I have imagined going over to his place."_

Chanhee unlocked the door to his house then squatted down. "Hi there, Prince. Did you miss me?" Hyunjoon peered over Chanhee to see what he was talking to. "Oh, you have a pet rabbit." Chanhee stood up while holding Prince in his arms. "Yeah. We adopted Prince around the same time we adopted Eden. Though, Eden is no longer with us." Hyunjoon quietly nodded as he didn't want to alert Chanhee that he already knew this information about Eden.

They walked inside and Hyunjoon took a seat on the couch. "Mom, I brought a friend over." Hyunjoon looked around and saw plenty of religious symbols and a few pictures of who they believed to be their savior. "So you must be Hyunjoon, Chanhee's new friend." He turned around and felt he was looking at an exact copy of Chanhee. Unlike her son, he found her quite intimidating.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! what does juyeon want? is chanhee's mom a good person?**


	5. Chapter 4

"H-Hello Mrs. Choi. I'm H-Heo Hyunjoon, a classmate of Chanhee's." "It's refreshing to see a new face. I can't remember the last time he brought a new friend over." Hyunjoon watched her walk away then looked at Chanhee, who didn't look the slightest bit pleased. "She's nicer than she looks, so don't look so scared." He nodded as Chanhee walked over and sat down next to him.  _"He's so close. Control your gay tendencies Hyunjoon, we can't have him finding out."_  he thought as he pinched his thigh.

"So, you haven't had a new friend over since me...?" Chanhee nodded as he took out their Physics textbook from a shelf. "This was during the last year of middle school. We were pretty close friends. I was still getting to know Sangyeon at the time. He told me he was gay and that he liked me. I cut him off completely." Hyunjoon started panicking internally at Chanhee's last two sentences. "Cut him off completely? Like, there's nothing left to remember him by?" Chanhee nodded as he flipped through pages of the textbook. "I should've thrown a bible at him and asked him to repent instead. He was a really good friend. I can't stand two men being all lovey dovey with each other. It's completely against what I've been taught." Hyunjoon didn't know how to respond as he felt Chanhee had just stabbed knives into his body.

"Since we're doing acceleration, why don't we do something with that?" Hyunjoon nodded as he looked over the formula. "Are we going to have a demonstration or just do a display?" "Why is this even a question? Of course we're going to have a demonstration." Chanhee walked to a closet then pulled out materials they would need. "You already had this project planned?" Hyunjoon looked at everything that Chanhee had set before them. "Yeah. I wanted to do it with Sangyeon, but he said he wanted to do something else and by himself. Usually he'd agree to something like this."

Chanhee noticed the glum expression on Hyunjoon's face. "I didn't mean to make it seem like you were second choice. We didn't really know each other until now and I figured this project will help us bond." "I'm sure it will." He subconsciously squeezed Chanhee's thigh then immediately drew back when he heard Chanhee gasp. "I-" "I forgot to buy rubber bands. Do you mind waiting here? I'll be back real quick." Hyunjoon blinked in confusion then realized what had happened.  _"I'm in the clear...for now. Or maybe he was just faking it."_  He quietly lifted up the board to write their names on the back when he spotted a bag of rubber bands underneath.  _"Oh no..."_  he thought as he bit his bottom lip.

Hyunjoon exited the Choi household then looked around for Chanhee. He spotted him not too far away then ran to catch up to him. "Chanhee!" He soon regretted calling out his name as Chanhee started running. He eventually caught up to him and grabbed his arm. "Why did you leave like that?" He held on tighter as he felt Chanhee trying to wrench his way out of his hold. "Because of you. Do you know how uncomfortable that was? Why'd you go and do that for?" "It's a habit of mine. I do it to all my friends. You can ask Changmin." He let Chanhee go and silence hung over them. "Sorry for freaking out without knowing the facts." Hyunjoon gave him a smile then motioned for Chanhee to walk with him. "So, how do we get back to your place? I think I'll go home now."

Hyunjoon closed the front door behind him and noticed there were high heels on the floor.  _"So she's still here. I wish I could tell my dad how I feel about her, but he seems happy with her."_  He entered his room then flopped down onto his bed.  _"I need to control my emotions better. He almost caught on."_  He checked his phone and saw he had a few messages.  _"From Moon_ 🌙 _: Hey, I'll be in tomorrow. Can't wait to see you both again."_  He sighed then opened up their abandoned group chat. He removed them from the old one and deleted it then created a new one.  
________

 **Roomies**  🙌  
 **Hwall** 🐱 **has added Moon** 🌙 **and Kyuteness** 🦒 **to the chat**

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Hey.

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Sup.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Hello.

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Whoa, hey Kevin. How are you doing?

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Pretty good. I'm ready to tackle school again.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Are you sure? You could've gone to another school.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
I know, but you guys wouldn't be at a new school. I couldn't leave you guys behind.

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Aw, Kev :')

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Well, we'll stick by you always. Just like we did last year. 👊

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Promise us we won't have a repeat of last year. I think I'm still scarred.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
I promise. I like to believe I've gotten mentally tougher. 😗

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Woo! The Fantastic Three are together again! 💪

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Don't say that ever again. 🙄  
 _Read: 4:56pm_

________

Hyunjoon put his phone down then added Kevin to another one of his many problems. "Hyunjoon. Are you home yet?" He quickly locked his door so that his dad couldn't get in.  _"I should be okay for now..."_ Hesighed as he knew how his father gets when he's intoxicated. Hyunjoon heard knocking on his door and the sound of his father's voice. "Hyunjoon, are you in there? Dad wants to chat with you." He debated whether or not to answer or keep himself as hidden as possible. He heard his father walk away and so he sent a quick text to the group chat.  
________

 **Roomies** 🙌

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
My dad is drunk again.

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Was it the chick again who got him drunk?

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Chick? 👀

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Right, you weren't here. So, it's been a few months since his dad starting dating this girl.

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
She's the absolute worst. 🤢

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Oh. I hope Joon is okay. He's been quiet for a bit. 😶

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Joon, you okay? Did he get in?

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
jOoN?

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
I'm here. And no, he didn't.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
I hate living here.😑

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Well, where else could you go? Your aunt lives too far from the school.

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Right. I should update ya, Kev. So, Joon here still has a crush on Chanhee.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Really? I thought it would've died out by now. 🤔

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
And he's made a fool of himself in front of him more than twice.

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
And somehow they're friends now. He should be thanking me for that dare. 🗿

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Well look at you go, Joon. I'm envious.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Still, I can't believe he chose the most religious person in the school.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
You two do realize I'm still here, right?

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Yep.

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Can you believe that Chanhee said that he was praying for Joon's stuttering? 😂

 **Moon** 🌙:  
😂

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
And he finally caught Joon staring at him while changing.

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
He then said he was going to pray for him to start using actual sentences.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Chanhee sounds like a whole bunch of fun. 🤣

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
His friend Sangyeon is quiet guy. I like him.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
🤔?

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
He has a nice style and is pretty smart. I'd like to get along with him and become friends.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Now I really can't wait to be at school tomorrow.  
 _Read: 5:24pm_  
________

 **a/n:** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! so i dived a bit into the texting world. i promise, there won't be a lot of texting. unless you want more then it can be arranged** 👀


	6. Chapter 5

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

Hyunjoon sat up then looked at the time on his clock. "Ah, a minute before my alarm..." He turned off the alarm then went about his morning routine. He walked into the kitchen and saw Hani putting food on plates. "Is one of them for me?" "As if I'd do something like that for you." He expected this response, so he went into the fridge and got an apple.

He noticed there was only one left, so he planned to talk to his dad about buying more later. He put on his shoes and was about to leave until Hani opened her mouth. "You're not going to say goodbye to me?" "What's that sound I hear? Is it a bug?" He closed the door behind him then noticed Chanhee was waiting at the bottom of the steps. "Do you want to walk together? I figured why not since we go to the same school, you know?" "Sure."

"You know, I wish I met you earlier. I'm sure we'd be best friends by now." Hyunjoon forced a laugh while trying to stay calm. "Same here. You're smart, you have amazing looks, you're friendly, you're generous, you're kind, you're-" He stopped as he realized how much he was rambling on about Chanhee. He felt relieved that Chanhee didn't pick up on his feelings behind each word that he said. "Why, thank you Joon. Is it okay if I call you Joon?" "It's totally fine. You can call me whatever you want." Chanhee looked lost in thought before giving Hyunjoon a warm smile. "Then, can I call you Hyunnie?" Hyunjoon tried to keep himself from cracking up but failed. He noticed Chanhee was laughing with him and he wished this moment could last forever. "I think I'll just stick with Joon." "Okay." "You know, you call me Chan. We're friends now aren't we?" "R-Right."

The morning crawled by slowly as he prayed for the bell to ring. As if answering his plea, the bell rang and he dashed out of class to meet up with Kevin. "Joon! It's so good to see you!" They hugged it out then Hyunjoon led the way to Changmin's class. "So, when do I get to meet your husband?" Hyunjoon pinched Kevin then walked on ahead. "I was only joking. Why are you so aggressive?" Hyunjoon spotted Changmin then jogged over to him. "Is that Kevin Moon? THE Kevin Moon?" Hyunjoon rolled his eyes as Changmin and Kevin dramatically did a slow motion run towards each other. "Why am I friends with the both of you?" Kevin chuckled then linked his arm with Hyunjoon's. "Because we're amazing." "Now, to the cafeteria!" Hyunjoon groaned as Kevin dragged him along.

They sat down at their usual table and was soon joined by Chanhee and Sangyeon. "Oh, hello. You're Kevin right?" Kevin nodded then fist bumped Chanhee. "We have a morning class together. Home Eco." The others nodded then started eating. "Kevin, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to you towards the end of last school year?" "Chanhee, I don't think that's-" "It's okay, Joon. I don't mind sharing." Hyunjoon and Changmin both looked away as Kevin told them the story.

Chanhee and Sangyeon's mouths were in an "o" shape as Kevin finished telling them. "Whoa. I knew something was going on in the school but I didn't think it was something like this. Are you okay now?" Kevin nodded then went back to eating his lunch. Hyunjoon felt a tap on his shoulder and saw someone he didn't want to see. "Jacob." He noticed Changmin had moved so that he was blocking Jacob's view of Kevin. "I heard Kevin Moon is back. Is it true?" "I don't know, is it?" Jacob rolled his eyes then looked at Changmin. "Is he?" "Why do you care? You're the one who nearly killed him!"

A few surrounding students turned around and started listening to the conversation. "I want to apologize for what I did." "An apology won't do anything. If he was dead, could an apology bring him back to life?" Hyunjoon could feel his anger rising to an immense level. "We don't want to see you around us anymore. Get lost before I get physical." Jacob held up his hands in defense as he walked away.

Just as Changmin started to move back, Juyeon had come over to the table. "Not another one." "What? I can't come talk to you, Joon?" "I told you, don't act like we're buddies. Can't you take a hint, Juyeon?" Juyeon winced at his harsh tone then cleared his throat. "I just wanted to know if it's true that Kevin Moon is back." "And just like I told Jacob, get lost. Or else I'll help you with force." "Okay, okay. If you happen to talk to him, tell him I regret not speaking up when I had chances to." Juyeon walked away and Hyunjoon felt his anger subsiding. "Wow, Joon. I've never seen this side of you. It's nice to see that you seriously care about your friends."

Hyunjoon looked at Chanhee wide eyed as Chanhee gave him a warm smile. Sangyeon nodded in agreement then went back to eating. "Oh...I just want my friends to be happy. And if that means I have to be mean and cold hearted, I'll do it." Hyunjoon looked over at Kevin who seemed to be shaking. "Kevin..." Hyunjoon went over and hugged Kevin who's shaking slowly stopped. "It's all over. You're safe. No one can hurt you." "Thanks, Joon."

___________

Sangyeon tapped Hyunjoon's shoulder then greeted him. "You know, I've never seen Chanhee look so happy before. Not since middle school. I think you're doing him some good." "Oh, I assumed you were going to come over and tell me to stop getting so close to him." Sangyeon shook his head then sat on top of a desk. "I changed my mind once I saw how happy he looks when he talks about you. Though, he told me about what you did at his house." Hyunjoon looked away in embarrassment. He didn't think Chanhee would tell Sangyeon. "Well, you could've done worse. Also, give me your phone." Hyunjoon handed Sangyeon his phone then wondered what he was doing. "Now you can ask me anytime about Chanhee. But I'm guessing you know just as much as I do." "Know just as much about what?"

Both boys jumped at the sight of Chanhee. "About the chapter we just learned about." Chanhee nodded then noticed Hyunjoon's phone. "Oh, I haven't given you my number. You're going to need it since we're working together." He took Hyunjoon's phone then inputted his phone number. "There. The bell is about to ring, so I suggest that you two start getting ready." Chanhee walked away as Hyunjoon couldn't help but stare at his number. "God you're so whipped."

___________

Hyunjoon opened his locker and saw a note.  _"You have my heart, but you keep pushing me away. -J"_  Hyunjoon stuffed the note into his pocket as he texted in the group chat. He put his phone away then made his way to the roof.

"So, what's the problem?" Hyunjoon took the note out of his pocket and showed it to them. "So, I'm starting to think this person is either Jacob or Juyeon." "I agree. I can't tell who because they changed the handwriting. I think someone else is writing it for them." Kevin took the note then looked over it carefully. "It's Juyeon." Hyunjoon stared at Kevin in shock. "How are you so sure?" "The words. Jacob has a more elegant way of writing and speaking." Changmin gave Kevin a suspicious look, only for Kevin to shrug. "Well, that's solved then. Guess we should confront him." "Or, YOU confront him." Hyunjoon gave them puppy eyes but they didn't budge. "Fine." He walked away in a huff as he headed for the gymnasium.

"Juyeon, can we talk?" Juyeon gave him a confused look as he followed him out of the gym. "You're writing these notes aren't you? Don't deny it." "Yeah, it's me." Hyunjoon threw the notes in Juyeon's face then scoffed. "Juyeon, even if last year's events didn't happen, I still wouldn't be into you. You know I like Chanhee." Juyeon sighed then gave Hyunjoon a serious look. "Why Chanhee? You know how he feels about men dating. What does he have that I don't?" "Unlike you, he's a kind and friendly person who helps others. He has a gentle smile and always has everyone's best interests at heart." Hyunjoon walked away feeling better than ever.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! so he's finally been exposed. do you think he'll back off now? i hope so**


	7. Chapter 6

5️⃣  **Chingus**  
 **Hwall** 🐱 **has added Moon** 🌙 **, Sang** 🥭 **, Kyuteness** 🦒 **, and Chan** 🐡 **to the chat**

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Hey guys.

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Whoa, how did you manage to get Chanhee's number bro?

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
We did a project together, smh.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Well, this is new.

 **Sang** :  
Why was I added here?

 **Chan** 🐡:  
Hi everyone!

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Who's Sang?

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Sangyeon.

 **Chan** 🐡:  
Joon, are you going to swing by my place this weekend?

 **Chan** 🐡:  
We still have that Calculus project to finish.

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Wow, Joon. You sure move quick.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
I second that.

 **Sang** :  
👀

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Shut up, Q.

 **Chan** 🐡:  
Be nice, Joon.

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Yeah, Joon.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Btw, how did it go with Juyeon?

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Oh yeah. I completely forgot about that.

 **Sang** :  
What about Juyeon?

 **Chan** 🐡:  
^  
 _Read: 1:33pm_  
________

 **Roomies**  🙌

 **Hwall** 🐱:

**Moon** 🌙:  
What?

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
?

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Did you really have to go and expose me?

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Oops.

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Well, it's too late to back out.

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
It's already there and they're waiting for answers.  
 _Read: 1:37pm_  
________

Hyunjoon couldn't bring himself to tell them about Juyeon. He always noticed that Juyeon acted differently around him, but he never thought this would be the reason. Hyunjoon had stayed home as he had been very unwell in the morning. He sighed as he looked at his messages.  _"Chanhee sent me a message? It's probably about the project."_    
________

 **Chan** 🐡

 **Chan** 🐡:  
Are you okay?

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Yeah. Why do you ask?

 **Chan** 🐡:  
Well, you weren't in school.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
I'm fine.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Don't worry about it.

 **Chan** 🐡:  
I'm going to even if you say that.

 **Chan** 🐡:  
I'm coming over after school.  
 _Read: 1:46pm_  
 __________

Hyunjoon had already fallen asleep as the medicine he took awhile ago had kicked in. After hours of sleeping, Hyunjoon woke up and rubbed his eyes. He noticed his phone was still on and opened to a chat.  _"He's coming over!? What time is it!?"_  He checked and it read 4:31pm.  _"He couldn't have possibly stayed and waited..."_  He bolted to the front door and opened it. There was no Chanhee.

He sent a text to Chanhee and waited for a response. "He left me on read..." He quickly washed and got dressed then headed over to Chanhee's. He started feeling nauseous again and rang the bell. "Oh, Hyunjoon. What's the problem? Come in, come in." He leaned against the walls for support as dizziness started settling in along with the nausea.

"Honey, are you okay?" She sat him down on the couch which made things worse. "Y...your bathroom..." She pointed to where it was and he made a dash for it. After emptying the contents of his stomach and cleaning his mouth, he stepped out and was face to face with Mrs. Choi and Chanhee. "Aren't you sick? Why are you here?" He looked at Chanhee with a somber look. "I woke up not too long ago...so I had just seen your message. You weren't there, so I came to you. Sorry." He slowly made his way to the front door, but then collapsed.

___________

Hyunjoon opened his eyes and saw a worried Chanhee. "You should've stayed home." Hyunjoon sat up, but was immediately pushed back down by Chanhee. "How did you get sick anyway? You seemed so healthy yesterday." Hyunjoon chuckled as he remembered exactly how. "Don't worry about it." "I'm going to worry about it even if you tell me that. Didn't I tell you this already?" Hyunjoon felt happy knowing that Chanhee cared about his wellbeing, but brought himself back to reality as he remembered that he'd only cared as a friend. "I should go. I've bothered you both long enough." "Why don't you stay the night?"

Hyunjoon rapidly blinked at Chanhee's proposal. "Me what?" "You stay." "I couldn't. I'd only be a pest." He heard footsteps coming down the stairs and looked to see who it was. "Hyunjoon, why don't you stay? I'm sure your parents won't mind." Hyunjoon felt a sharp pain in his heart when Mrs. Choi said "parents". "Mom, I think you hit something you shouldn't have." Hyunjoon didn't realize his emotions were obvious on his face. "It's okay. You both don't know. I live with just my dad. My mom passed away." Silence filled the room as the Chois didn't know what to say. "I'll let my dad know." He got up from the couch then went outside to call his dad.

He ended the call and turned around to see Chanhee waiting in the doorway. "You didn't sound that happy talking to him. Is something going on?" Hyunjoon shook his head and tried to walk past Chanhee, but Chanhee wasn't having it. "You don't have to keep everything to yourself. You have us to talk to, you know. We want to be there for you." "You wouldn't understand Chanhee. I'd rather you didn't know." He walked past Chanhee who looked hurt by his words.  _"He doesn't need to know about my_ _shitty_ _life."_  He sat down on the couch and saw a bowl of chicken rice soup sitting on the table.  _"They're too kind to me. I really shouldn't be accepting such an offer..."_  He looked up and saw Chanhee was no longer standing in the doorway.

___________

Mrs. Choi walked into the living room and sat down next to him. "I've never seen my son care so much about someone else. Yes, he is usually loving and caring, but after you came along, it's different now. Thank you for entering my son's life." Hyunjoon could only nod in reply as he didn't know Chanhee felt that way. "Please, eat up. We want to see you get better." Mrs. Choi stood up and walked upstairs, leaving Hyunjoon alone in the living room. After he finished the soup, he lied down then closed his eyes as he felt tiredness overcome his body.

___________

The smell of food had awakened Hyunjoon from a deep sleep. "Oh, you're up. How do you feel?" "I feel much better, Mrs. Choi. What time is it?" "Oh, it's a little after 11am. Chanhee isn't here right now. He went to go hang out with Sangyeon. He'll be back later." "Oh." "If you want to leave you can. I'll let him know when he gets back." Hyunjoon rubbed his temples then realized that Changmin and Kevin could be worried about him since he hadn't responded in hours.

He checked his phone but saw no messages.  _"I have such caring friends."_  He stood up and tossed his phone onto the couch then walked to the dining room. "It smells good Mrs. Choi." "Help yourself to whatever, but not too much. Your body is still recovering from yesterday." He gave Mrs. Choi a smile as he started eating. Mrs. Choi reminded him a bit of his mother, so he figured that's why he's grown fond of her. The sound of the front door opening and closing was heard along with footsteps. "Chanhee? I thought you'd be out longer." "Sangyeon had to go. He said it was important." Hyunjoon looked at Chanhee's face as he could tell that he was lying. However, his mother seemed to buy it. "Well, there's still food left. I have a number of things to do, so I won't be back until late. No wild parties." They nodded then waved goodbye to Mrs. Choi.

"Why did you lie to your mom?" "I did not." Hyunjoon rolled his eyes then pointed his finger at Chanhee. "Your nose crinkles slightly when you lie." Chanhee looked at him with wide eyes as he mentally kicked himself for exposing his stalker self. "Well, it looks like I've been caught." "What's the real reason?" Chanhee sighed as he pushed his food around. "Sangyeon said I was spacing out so much. I almost got hit by a biker. He told me to go home and make up a lie. I don't know why, but Sangyeon seemed insistent on it. So, here I am."

Hyunjoon was secretly hoping that it was because that Chanhee was worried about him, but he didn't want to get his hopes up. "I guess I can understand why. Something worse could've happened. I was worried about you. When I left, you were still asleep, so I was really hoping that you were just getting well deserved rest and that it wasn't something serious." "Oh...I didn't know you cared so much." "Of course I do. We're friends. Well, maybe in between friends and good friends. That aside, I just want you to be happy and healthy." Hyunjoon sighed then quietly thought to himself.  _"If only he knew that he's my happiness and that being with him would make me the happiest."_  He stood up then walked out of the Choi household without a word.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! gotta love memes, amirite? sometimes i wonder where i'm going with this story..**


	8. Chapter 7

"Why are you leaving? Did I say something offensive?" "No, you're fine. I just have something to do." He kept walking, hoping Chanhee would say something, anything to keep him from going. "What about our project...?" Hyunjoon stopped as he remembered about the project. "Oh. I forgot about that." "Well, it's not going to finish its self."

Hyunjoon was finally getting used to being close to Chanhee, but his feelings would still skyrocket whenever Chanhee smiled, which happened regularly, or touched him. "No, have you to glue it like this or else it'll fall apart." Hyunjoon followed Chanhee's lead then accidentally squeezed too hard. "Oh, I didn't mean to do that. I'll go get a wet towel." "It's okay. It's easier to get off when dry." "Unlike another certain substance." Chanhee gave him a confused look which told Hyunjoon all he needed to know. "It's an inside joke. Between Chang and I."

Chanhee nodded then moved on to another part of the demonstration.  _"He's so holy and pure. I should've expected this."_  he thought as he glued the piece he had down. "Hopefully we can have an inside joke one day." Hyunjoon smiled as he nodded. After a few hours of hard work, they marveled at their creation. "I'm sure we'll get an A+ with this." Chanhee gasped then pouted. "I  _know_  we'll get an A+ with this."

"Well, I should get going. I can type up my part at home and send it to you." Hyunjoon grabbed his phone and keys then headed towards the front door. "Don't go..." Hyunjoon wasn't sure if he was hearing things or if Chanhee just asked him to stay. "Huh?" "Don't go. I don't want to be here alone." Hyunjoon turned around while he tried to keep himself from smirking. "Doesn't Prince count?" Chanhee crossed his arms with a huff. "You know what I mean." "Then why me, someone you've only known for over a month and not Sangyeon, who you've known for more than a year?" He noticed Chanhee was quiet, as if he didn't know the answer himself. "I don't know. You're just really fun to be around. I find it funny when you make preventable mistakes, stutter and mess up with your words." Hyunjoon sat back down next to Chanhee then turned to face him. "Joon, can I ask you something?" "Sure." He noticed Chanhee looked a bit worried as he looked at him. "Why don't you want me to know about your life at home?"

Hyunjoon's mouth went dry as he wanted to avoid this question. "Please Joon. I want to know. Maybe telling someone would make it feel less unbearable." "Well..." He looked into Chanhee's pleading eyes and gave in. He really couldn't resist Chanhee's pretty face. "As you know, my mom died. Car accident. It's been a few years since then and my dad is now dating this new woman. She's pure evil. I don't know what she wants from my dad, but I'm positive she has bad intentions. My dad wasn't one to consume alcoholic drinks, but ever since she arrived, he seems to be drinking a whole lot more. It's like hell when your dad's girl hates you and your dad doesn't seem to care about you anymore." Chanhee pulled him into a brief hug before giving him a reassuring smile. "Well, consider our home your home. Whenever you need to get away, our home will always welcome you." "Thank you." He felt his heart rate increase as Chanhee gave him another smile.

Chanhee placed a bunch of food onto the table then a bowl of rice in front of himself and Hyunjoon. "Wow, it looks so good. Did your mom teach you?" "My dad did. My mom only taught me how to make rice." Hyunjoon nodded then dug into the food. "If you don't mind me asking, where is your dad?" He noticed Chanhee had briefly tensed up then immediately relaxed. "Business trip." Hyunjoon thought there was more, but Chanhee kept eating. "Chanhee, aren't you eating a bit too much at once...?" Hyunjoon took Chanhee's bowl away from him as Chanhee wasn't paying him any mind.

"You need to stop. You're going to over stuff yourself." He watched Chanhee finish what was in his mouth then put on his usual cheerful face. "I'm sorry, did I scare you? That happens sometimes when I'm lost in thought."  _"His nose crinkled."_  he thought. Hyunjoon didn't want to question it, so he slowly slid his bowl back to him. "Why don't you stay over tonight? I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind." "Sure, why not." He quietly eyed Chanhee as he started eating normally this time.

Chanhee opened the cage and Prince slowly hopped out. "He's so cute, just like you." "Oh, thank you...?" Prince hopped over to Hyunjoon then started sniffing him. Prince hopped onto his lap which made him smile. "I guess he likes you. Usually he steers clear of other people." "He's so soft..." Chanhee slid over to Hyunjoon then fed Prince a small piece of lettuce. "Sometimes I wish Eden was still here. She always knew when I was feeling down and cheered me up." "Oh. Were you really close to her?" Chanhee nodded then stood up. He picked up a picture frame from a shelf then handed it to Hyunjoon. "This was taken the day we got Prince and Eden."

Hyunjoon noticed there was an older male in the photo. "I'm guessing this guy is your dad." Chanhee nodded then squatted down. "Come here, Prince." Prince hopped out of Hyunjoon's lap and into Chanhee's arms. "It's getting late. You can use my room. I'll just sleep in the guest room." "I couldn't." "I insist. My room and bed are much bigger." Chanhee put Prince back in his cage then left.  _"They're really too nice to me. Imagine if they found out I was gay..."_  He shuddered at the thought, thinking back to what Chanhee said.  
________

4️⃣  **Pals**

 **Chanhee** :  
Hey.

 **Kevin** :  
Hey, you've been quiet all day.

 **Changmin** :  
How's Joon doing?

 **San** 🧡:  
Hey. You feelin' better?

 **Kevin** :  
Chanhee is sick too?

 **San** 🧡:  
No, but he seemed to have a lot on his mind.

 **Changmin** :

**Chanhee** :  
We're both okay.

 **Chanhee** :  
I learned about his life at home.

 **Changmin** :  
Oh.

 **Kevin** :  
Did you now...

 **San** 🧡:  
I feel left out of the loop.

 **Changmin** :  
I'm sure he didn't tell you everything.

 **Kevin** :  
Chang, hush!

 **Chanhee** :  
What?

 **Chanhee** :  
Did he leave things out on purpose?

 **Kevin** :  
Don't you dare say anything, Changmin or so heaven help you.

**Changmin** **has left the chat**

**Chanhee** :  
Why did he leave?

**Kevin has left the chat**

**San** 🧡:  
Something's up.

 **San** 🧡:  
Why don't you ask Hyunjoon?  
 _Read: 12:12am_  
________

Hyunjoon heard a knock on the door then saw Chanhee come in. "Did you cha-" "Did you leave out things when you told me about your life at home?" Hyunjoon shook his head then stood up. "Why are you curious? Did someone ask you to ask me?" Chanhee scoffed then glared at Hyunjoon. "So you're saying I can't be curious out of my own free will?" "No. I'm asking because you seemed content before, but suddenly wanted to know more. That's a bit suspicious." Chanhee looked upset and Hyunjoon didn't like seeing this side of him. "Is it so bad to want to know what's going on with my friend's life?! Who knows, you could be in danger!" "Well, I never wanted you to know in the first place! I was stupid for thinking you wouldn't be so god damn nosy like everyone else and that you'd just leave it as is!" He could see the hurt in Chanhee's eyes, but he was too furious to care at this point. He shoved Chanhee aside, gathered his things from downstairs and went home.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! well look at that, their first argument. they say the more you fight, the closer you are, but is it really true?**


	9. Q&A

**Hey there! It's your favorite author! (i'm hoping i am. it's fine if i'm not)**

**got any questions about Sin? ask! just hope i have an answer.**

Q: Is chanhee really this oblivious?  
 **A: yep. for now anyway.**

Q: What did Juyeon do to Hwall?  
 **A: are you asking about the past?**

Q: Will there be BbangQ?  
 **A: They're a thing, but younghoon's in another school.**

Q: Who was the boy who liked chanhee before hwall  
 **A: Younghoon.**

Q: Is chanhee a closeted gay and is using religion to cover it up to avoid judgment?  
 **A: it's best if you read to find out.**

Q: When will you update  
 **A: soon.**


	10. Chapter 8

Hyunjoon slammed the front door behind him then locked it. "Is that you, Hyunjoon?" He heard his father come down the stairs with a groggy look on his face. "Sorry to have woken you up." His dad shook his head then looked him up and down. "Well, it's nice to see you back at home." He watched his father go back upstairs and disappear from his sight. He entered his room then flopped down onto his bed. He had already started regretting yelling at Chanhee the way he did, but it was probably too late to apologize by now. He closed his eyes and felt sleep overcome his body.

The sound of a door opening and a pinch on his face woke Hyunjoon from his slumber. "Don't you know how worried we were when you didn't tell us where you were after a certain time?" He groggily looked at Hani as she continued to fuss at him. "Since when did you start giving a damn about me?" he said with a growl. Hani scoffed then pinched his arm this time. "I never did. I'm only doing this to look good in front of your father. I'd rather see you dead in a ditch somewhere." Hyunjoon had to resist the urge to knock this woman out.

"Get out of my room. I don't know what you're trying to get out of my father, but once I find out, I'll make sure to get you kicked out of this place." Hani glared daggers at him then left the room. Just as he sighed, she came back in momentarily. "I'm smarter than I appear, Hyunjoon. Don't test me." With that, she slammed the door behind her. Hyunjoon rubbed the spot where Hani had pinched as the pain had started making an appearance.  _"I really can't stand her..."_  he thought as he got up from bed.

He walked into the kitchen then saw a plate of food with a note by it.  _"I hope you feel better. I wanted to ask last night, but you seemed like you'd snap. -Dad"_  He sighed as he took the cling wrap off the plate. "Why do I live in such a household? Why couldn't I have a normal home like Chanhee?" He pushed his food around then wondered if his friends were busy today. He went back to his room then checked his messages.

 **3 unread message from Kyuteness** 🦒  
 **1 unread message from Moon** 🌙  
 **8 unread messages from** **Sang**

He opened up Sangyeon's messages first since he had sent the most.  
________

** San ** ** g **

**Sang** :  
What the hell did you do to Chanhee?

 **Sang** :  
Don't even think about lying.

 **Sang** :  
Answer me.

 **Sang** :  
Hyunjoon.

 **Sang** :  
Hyunjoon.

 **Sang** :  
I swear, I'm not mad.

 **Sang** :  
I just want to know what happened.

 **Sang** :  
He called me while in tears.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
We had an argument.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
I didn't think he'd suddenly become nosy.

 **Sang** :  
Well, what exactly happened?

 **Sang** :  
And don't think of lying.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
He asked if I left things out on purpose about my life at home.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
I asked him where he got the sudden curiosity from.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
It went downhill from there.

 **Sang** :  
I see.

 **Sang** :  
I guess this is my fault.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
What do you mean?  
 _Read: 11:26am_  
________

 **Kyuteness** 🦒

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Dude, I'm real sorry.

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
I wasn't thinking.

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Don't hurt Chanhee.  
 _Read: 11:28am_  
________

 **Moon** 🌙

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Q fucked up.

Hwall🐱:  
What did he do?

 **Moon** 🌙:  
He fueled Chanhee's curiosity about you.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
More specifically, your life at home.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
He's dead when I see him.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Couldn't keep his mouth shut.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
He was always so good with keeping secrets and promises...

 **Moon** 🌙:  
He's been slipping?

 **Moon** 🌙:  
I'll keep an eye on him.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
You should consider making up with Chanhee though.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
He only meant well, from what I've heard.  
 _Read: 11:35am_  
________

Hyunjoon pressed the power button on his phone then started pulling his hair in frustration. He was surprised to hear the door bell ring and so he went to see who it was. He checked the peephole and saw Chanhee. He put the chain on the door then opened it. "I'm surprised to see you here." "Last night...I admit, I shouldn't have pushed..." Hyunjoon closed the door then took off the chain. He stepped outside then sat on one of the steps. "I'm at fault too. I should've been more rational and understanding." Chanhee sat down next to him then nudged his side. "I'm sorry. Let's not have a silly argument ever again. Promise?" "I'm sorry too." They joined pinkies then gave each other a smile.

**(a/n: what the pinky promise looked like.)**

"So, are you going to invite me in or are we going to stay out here?" Hyunjoon looked back at his home then at Chanhee. "I don't thi-" Chanhee had already gotten up and made his way into his home. He entered then closed the front door behind him, not forgetting to lock it. "It's nice. What's behind this door over here?" Hyunjoon dragged Chanhee to the living room then sat him down on the couch. He noticed a strange stain on the other end then cursed Hani in his mind. "Behind that door is where my secrets are kept. You can't go in there." "You know saying that just made me even more curious. You saw my room so it's only fair that I get to see yours." Chanhee had started giving him doe eyes and he tried his best to resist agreeing. He failed. "Woo! Let's see what awaits in Joonie's room. Oh, is it okay if I call you that? A special nickname that only I can call you." "Sure..." He felt his heart flutter at Chanhee's giggling because of the new nickname he was given.

"Oh? What's this? A family photo? Why do you have it face down?" Hyunjoon only grunted in response as he looked through his closet for something more suitable to wear. Though, Chanhee wasn't dressed nicely either. He was strutting a plain white t-shirt, gray sweats and sneakers, which were left by the entrance.  _"He looks good in anything he wears. Those sweats do define his ass a bit..."_  Hyunjoon thought. "Is there something on me?" Hyunjoon snapped his head up at Chanhee's words. "N-No..." Chanhee chuckled then held the frame in his hands. "Were you checking me out?"

Hyunjoon felt his face heat up and so he quickly turned around. "Of course not. I-I'm not into guys like that..." "Good. I don't know how I'd feel nor react if I found out you were actually into guys." Hyunjoon felt his words stab at his heart. "So, back to the photo. Is this your mom? She's really pretty. You take after her a lot." "Yeah..." He turned around then watched as Chanhee inspected the various things on his walls.

Hyunjoon watched as Chanhee sat down on his bed then motioned for him to join him. "Chanhee, can I ask a question?" "Technically, you already did, but go ahead." Hyunjoon wasn't sure if he was ready for Chanhee's answer, but he had to know. "I'm not saying that I am, but hypothetically, if you found out that I actually was into guys, what would you do exactly?" Chanhee looked lost in thought and that alone made Hyunjoon a nervous wreck. "Well, I'd stop being friends with you. I can't be friends with someone like that. It's against what I believe in. Though, I'd also be sad because you're a wonderful person to have around."

"I see. Well, it's a great thing that I'm not..." Chanhee nodded then gave him his signature smile. Hyunjoon couldn't help but smile back as his smile was contagious. Chanhee suddenly stood up then walked out of the room. "Where are you going?" "I'm going to snoop around other rooms, if you don't mind." "I do mind." Chanhee shrugged as he ascended the stairs. After what seems like only a few seconds, Hyunjoon heard a shriek from upstairs.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! why did new shriek tho**


	11. Chapter 9

Hyunjoon ran upstairs and saw Chanhee covering his face. "What's wrong?" Chanhee only pointed into the room. Hyunjoon took a peek in and saw a few of Hani's "toys" on the floor. "Oh...well...this is awkward." Hyunjoon closed the door then moved Chanhee's hands from his face. "I think I've lost all my curiosity." Hyunjoon watched Chanhee descend the stairs then flop down onto the couch.

"Was it that bad?" "Yes." "Do you want to go home?" "No." Hyunjoon sighed as he tried to move Chanhee from the couch. After a bit of a struggle, Hyunjoon managed to get Chanhee out to the small backyard. "Does anyone come back here at all?" "I do. I'm the only one who cares for it." Hyunjoon kicked a random pebble then sat down on the grass. "Are you lonely here?" "Nah..." Chanhee clicked his tongue then gave him a serious look. "Don't lie to me." "Fine. I am. Happy?" Chanhee beamed then looked down at the ground. "I'll come over more then." Hyunjoon looked at him with wide eyes.

"Don't. I can just come over to your place." "I insist. It's only fair." He knew continuing wouldn't do anything, so he quietly accepted. "Do you mind If I stay for dinner? I want to meet your dad." "If by dinner you mean instant ramen, then by all means, do stay." Chanhee laughed but then stopped as Hyunjoon wasn't laughing with him. "So, what do we do until then?" Hyunjoon shrugged as he lied down on the grass with   
Chanhee following suit.  
________

5️⃣  **Chingus**

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
What's new?

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Not much.

 **Sang** :  
Wondering why Chanhee won't reply.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
He isn't? That's strange.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Sorry San, I left my phone inside. -Chan

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
So, I'm going to share with Joonie. -Chan

 **Moon** 🌙:  
So you're together? I see you Joon.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Even got a new nickname.

 **Sang** :

**Sang** :  
Are you choosing Hyunjoon over me now?

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Of course not. -Chan

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Joon, where's Chang?

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
I don't know.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Did you try calling his phone? House phone? Parents?

 **Moon** 🌙:  
I wouldn't be asking you if I hadn't.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
I can make do without the sass.

 **Sang** :  
Why don't you try contacting him, Hyunjoon?

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
Hey!

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Q! Where have you been?!

 **Kyuteness** 🦒:  
I was busy...  
 _Read: 4:55pm_  
________

"Hey, I was reading that." "Well. now you're not. Hani should be coming over soon then my dad half an hour later." Hyunjoon stood up then helped Chanhee. As he helped Chanhee up, Chanhee was slightly wobbly and ended up falling into Hyunjoon's arms. "Sorry." Hyunjoon felt Chanhee pull away and he wished he could hold him one day without fear. "Oh, you're still here. With a friend." Hani pushed the front door open and walked in followed by the duo. "So, what's your name, cutie?" Hyunjoon made fists at Hani's suddenly flirty tone. "I'm Choi Chanhee, Hyunjoon's good friend." Hani nodded as she placed a cup of water in front of Chanhee. "Wow, what he did do to get someone like you to be his friend?" "Hani, drop the act." Hyunjoon had had enough of her being fake. "What act, Hyunjoon?" "This. Being all nice and flirty and so respectful." "I don't know what you're talking about."

Chanhee cleared his throat then looked at Hyunjoon. "Well, whether she is or isn't pretending, we should still respect our elders." "But-" Chanhee put a finger on his lips then looked at Hani. "Go on." Hani gave Hyunjoon a nearly impossible to catch smirk as she continued to talk to Chanhee.  _"She's even fooling the love of my life..."_

The sound of front door opening and closing was heard as Hyunjoon's dad froze as he stepped in. "Who's this?" "Hello, sir. I'm Choi Chanhee, Hyunjoon's good friend. We were having a wonderful discussion with Ms. Hani here." Hyunjoon rolled his eyes as his father's presence annoyed him even more. "Oh, it's nice to see a new friend. I hope Hyunjoon hasn't been causing you trouble." "Not at all. In fact, I don't mind if he causes a little mischief here and there." "I'm right here." The others ignored him as they continued their conversation.  _"I need to get out of here."_  He grabbed a jacket hanging on a doorknob then left the house.

He had sent a text telling him to meet him at the usual spot. He entered the playground then crawled into the playground equipment. "Yo!" He waved to Kevin who then took a seat next to him. "You're lucky I don't live far or else you'd be on your own." Hyunjoon leaned against Kevin and let out a sigh. "I sometimes forget that we're just friends. I want to hug him and just give him all of my love. But, he'd cut me out completely if he found out." Kevin pulled Hyunjoon close then patted his back. "Well, then make him fall for you." "What?" "If he falls for you, he'll have no choice but to accept you because he wouldn't be able to stand not having you around." Hyunjoon sarcastically laughed as he repositioned himself. "Smart, but Chanhee isn't exactly easy."

Kevin felt his phone vibrate then his ringtone play. "Yolo? Joon? Oh, he's..." Hyunjoon simply shook his head. Kevin mouthed that it was Chanhee, but he didn't change his mind. "I actually don't know. Maybe he went to a convenience store?" Kevin quickly hung up before Chanhee could ask more questions. "I didn't want him knowing about our secret spot." Hyunjoon sighed as he looked at his hands. "Kevin, I'm sure of it now. I'm completely whipped for Choi Chanhee." Kevin burst out laughing as Hyunjoon looked at him with a confused face.

"After fifty years, you finally admit that you're whipped. Now that I think about it, Sangyeon and Changmin owe me $20 bucks each." "You 3 made a bet?" Kevin nodded as he typed away on his phone. "So, how were things up until now?" Kevin hummed as he was lost in thought. "My parents sent me to rehab. Luckily, it wasn't as bad as we thought it was. It wasn't such a bad place either. The people there were really nice." "Does Jacob's presence scare you still?" Kevin nodded as he fidgeted with his fingers. "I thought I would be okay, but I guess I was wrong. But, I'm not as scared when you guys are around." Hyunjoon sighed as he looked up through the hole at the sky.

___________

Hyunjoon was walking up to his house when he noticed Chanhee sitting on the steps. "You're still here?" "Joonie! We were worried about you. You just suddenly left and-" "Them? Worried? Don't make me laugh. But, thank you, for worrying. I just needed alone time." He noticed Chanhee was staring at him intensely before sighing. "We already ate. Your dad left food out in case you got hungry. I have to go, my mom needs me." Hyunjoon nodded as he watched Chanhee cross the street and walk to his home.

"Hyunjoon." He noticed his dad was watching him from the top of the stairs. "Yeah?" "You've been disappearing a lot. Is something going on?" Hyunjoon rolled his eyes then went into the kitchen. He heard his dad walk in then place a hand on his shoulder. "I know I may seem like I don't care about you, but I do. It's just, I don't know how to be there for you anymore. You don't open up to me." "Well, maybe you'd learn some things if you'd get your face out of Hani's ass." "Watch your language." Hyunjoon let out a sarcastic laugh then moved his father's hand off his shoulder. "Well, I'll tell you one thing. Get rid of Hani. Then maybe we could fix this failing relationship we have." Hyunjoon walked away and into his room, hoping his dad would get the message.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! chanhee finally met his dad. kevin is such a sweetheart**


	12. Chapter 10

**~Time skip: 3 months~**

 

Hyunjoon noticed that Changmin was avoiding him more and more. Hyunjoon would've be overjoyed at this, but it had been going on for at least a week. Kevin had told him he still hadn't found out anything. He tried quite a few times himself to try and talk to Changmin, but he simply brushed him aside and continued on his way to wherever.

"Kevin, please tell me you've found something out." "I told you, I don't know anything as of now." Kevin didn't like lying to Hyunjoon, but he knew things could get ugly if he found out the truth. "Fine. I just miss Changmin. Sure, he can be annoying, all the time, but we've been through so many things together." "Maybe...maybe it's time to move on?" Hyunjoon looked at Kevin in shock. "Just suggesting." "I couldn't. We promised, no, we vowed to stay best friends forever. I can't just go back on that." "I see..."

Lunch time rolled in and Hyunjoon found himself staring at Changmin's empty seat. "Joonie." Hyunjoon looked at Chanhee with a somber look. "I know you're worried about Changmin, but you should still eat." Sangyeon nodded in agreement. "I know. Sorry." Chanhee watched with a face full of worry as Hyunjoon slowly ate. Hyunjoon felt someone stroke his hair briefly and saw that it was Chanhee. He thought his heart would burst because of this action and Chanhee's smile. "T-Thank you...You're always so nice to me..." "Because you're important to me." Hyunjoon couldn't help but smile at Chanhee's words.

___________

Hyunjoon spotted Changmin in the halls then ran over and pinned him against the lockers. "Why are you running?" Changmin tried prying him off, but he held on tight. "Tell me. What's going with you? We're best friends aren't we?" Changmin looked away from him then muttered something that he couldn't hear. "Watch yourself, Joon. One day, Chanhee isn't going to be around anymore." Hyunjoon stepped back and Changmin left without another word.

The last bell rang as students poured out of the classrooms. Hyunjoon exited his classroom and noticed Juyeon in his peripheral vision. "What do you want, Juyeon?" "Just a chat. Nothing scandalous." Hyunjoon sighed then followed Juyeon up to the roof. Once on the roof, Juyeon turned to face Hyunjoon. "I hear your having friendship problems now, aren't you?" "Don't know where you heard that, but it's not true." "No one likes a liar. Though, I see you're getting close with Chanhee."

Hyunjoon glared at Juyeon who laughed in return. "You're so cute when you're angry. But, don't get too close to Chanhee. You know what he'll do if he finds out." "Why are you saying all of this? 'Cause if it's to get under my skin, you've already done so." Juyeon shook his head then held Hyunjoon's hands. "I just want you to reconsider your feelings. I'm sure you'll come around soon." Juyeon smirked then walked away, leaving Hyunjoon alone on the roof.

As Hyunjoon turned around to leave, he saw Chanhee waiting by the door. "Do you mind if I join you?" "You can." They stood in silence as the wind gently blew. "I saw Juyeon come down from here. Did he do anything bad to you?" "Nah, just said some weird sh-stuff." Chanhee nodded and shuffled a bit before pointing at the sky. "You're like a cloud when I'm around you." Hyunjoon didn't know how to respond to something like that. "Sorry, that was weird. I apologize." "It's fine. We should get going before they lock us up here." Chanhee grabbed his hand, holding him back. "I want to stop by the convenience store before we go home. Is that okay?" Hyunjoon nodded as he reluctantly slipped his hand out of Chanhee's grasp so he wouldn't raise suspicion.

___________

Hyunjoon flopped down onto his couch then turned on the TV. "Hyunjoon, turn off that god damn TV. I'm trying to sleep." He snickered while he turned the volume up. He heard footsteps on the stairs and was soon face to face with Hani. She took the remote from his hand then gave him a hard slap on the cheek. "Next time it won't be the palm of my hand." She turned off the TV and went back upstairs with the remote.  
________

 **San** 🧡

 **Chanhee** :  
San.

 **San** 🧡:  
Yeah?

 **Chanhee** :  
Things have been strange.

 **San** 🧡:  
I've noticed.

 **San** 🧡:  
What about it?

 **Chanhee** :  
I'm worried about Joonie.

 **Chanhee** :  
I want him to come and talk to me about things too.

 **San** 🧡:  
Why are you telling me and not him?

 **Chanhee** :  
I don't know.

 **Chanhee** :  
I tried to earlier today, but I ended up calling him a cloud.

 **San** 🧡:  
Really?

 **San** 🧡:  
Also, you've never had a problem with voicing your thoughts.

 **San** 🧡:  
Why now?

 **Chanhee** :  
I don't know myself.  
 _Read: 3:54pm_

________

Hyunjoon massaged his cheek as he debated whether or not to text Chanhee to see if he could go over. He sent the message and got a reply almost instantly. "I can always count on Chanhee." He quickly grabbed his stuff then walked out.

"You got here quick. Did you run?" Hyunjoon shrugged then walked past Chanhee. "So, is something bothering you?" "Hani." Chanhee made an "o" shape with his mouth as he closed and locked the front door. "She seems like a decent person." Hyunjoon scoffed then ran a hand through his hair. "Decent? Please, she's nothing but a leech." "Rude." "Only stating facts." Hyunjoon sighed heavily as he went upstairs to go play with Prince.

"You act like you live here." Hyunjoon laughed as he poked Chanhee's puffed out cheeks. "I like being with you." "I do too. Oh, don't tell Sangyeon. He'll get jealous." Chanhee burst out laughing which caused Hyunjoon to laugh even more. "On a serious note, how long will your dad be on his business trip? I'd like to meet him." He noticed Chanhee had immediately stopped laughing and looked lost in thought. "Oh." Hyunjoon waited for Chanhee to say more, but he didn't. He watched as Chanhee started chewing on his sleeve. "Chanhee...?" "I don't know anything." "But tha-" "I don't know anything. I don't know anything. I don't kn-" Hyunjoon put his hand over Chanhee's mouth and watched as Chanhee looked at him with teary eyes.

Hyunjoon found himself holding Chanhee close while patting his back. "I'm sorry. I won't bring up that topic anymore." "It's okay. I'm fine now." Hyunjoon secretly wished he could've held Chanhee longer, but he couldn't risk it. "Joonie, I'm glad I have you around. Sangyeon isn't really the compassionate type. Whenever I cried, he'd awkwardly pat my shoulder." Hyunjoon laughed then looked at Prince in his cage. "I think he wants to be let out." Chanhee unlocked the cage and Prince immediately hopped over to Hyunjoon.

"I don't want to go home." "But it's a school night." "So? I could just wear your clothes." "I don't think we're the same size either." Hyunjoon snickered at Chanhee's comment then started laughing as he looked at Chanhee's confused expression. "Inside joke. But, please, can I stay here?" "No. Go home." Hyunjoon pouted then walked out of Chanhee's room. "See you at school!" Hyunjoon was slightly disappointed with Chanhee's answer, but he shouldn't have expected this much since he wasn't sick.

Hyunjoon entered his home only to end up face to face with Hani. "Where did you go?" "None of your business." Hani scoffed then hit his arm with the wooden spoon she held. "Can you not hit me with that and act civilized?" "Can you stop being so disrespectful to me?" "No." She hit him a few more times before walking away.  _"I swear, she's crazy..."_  he thought as he poked the areas she hit. He entered his room then lied down on his bed.

He woke up feeling itchy, so he went to the bathroom to see what was up. "...Hani." His arms and legs were red and blotchy from coming in contact with his allergy causer. He found some itch cream that would subdue the itchiness for a while and applied it. He grabbed a sheet from the closet then went to sleep in the living room.

"Hyunjoon, are you okay? Well, more like how are you feeling? Did you have an allergic reaction?" Hyunjoon opened his eyes then saw his father looking at him with worry. "I'll survive." "I'll call the school and let them know you're staying home. Don't argue with me on this. We both know how you get." Hyunjoon remained quiet as he watched his father talk on the phone.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! what do you think caused chanhee to tear up?**


	13. Chapter 11

Hyunjoon didn't like being cooped up, but he could hardly move a muscle. "This sucks." He slowly rolled onto his side, trying to cause as little pain as he could. He looked around the living room then noticed something that wasn't there before. "A paper angel? When did that get here...?" He came to the conclusion that Chanhee had put it there sometime during his visit.

He heard a knock on the door and a voice. Hyunjoon wasn't sure who it was as his father and Hani were still at work. He walked over to the front door then took a look through the peephole. Hyunjoon opened the door and received a painfully brief hug. "Oh, I didn't think a hug would hurt." "Well, now you do. Why are you here, Chanhee?" "I was worried! You weren't at school..." Hyunjoon couldn't help but ruffle Chanhee's hair. "Thanks. Well, now you've seen me. Go home." "I'm going to keep you company." "No." He felt bad for turning away Chanhee, but he couldn't risk doing something dumb in his medicated state. "Aren't you in pain? Wouldn't you need help getting things? Don't act like you don't need help, Joonie." "Fine, fine. Just don't mess up anything."

Hyunjoon was grateful that he accepted Chanhee's offer. Chanhee did everything he asked, which wasn't a lot honestly. "So, what happened?" "Allergic reaction." He felt Chanhee hit him with a damp cloth which caused him to cringe in pain. "Sorry." "I'm allergic to lemons. I must've accidentally come in contact with a food that had lemon in it." Hyunjoon didn't like lying to Chanhee, but he didn't think he'd believe the truth. "So you're allergic to lemons. I'll make a note of that." He felt the medicine kicking in as his eye lids suddenly felt heavier.

"So, since we're on the topic, what do you dislike?" "Hani, my dad, daises, the color teal...that's it I think." Hyunjoon couldn't stop smiling as he looked at Chanhee, who looked slightly creeped out by the scene. "How about likes?" "You, cats, amusement parks, deep conversations, Gu-" "You said what?" Hyunjoon stared at Chanhee blankly, unaware of the subtle confession. "You like me?" "Yeah. Of course I like you. You'd have to be a crazy person not to." Chanhee chuckled then gently stroked Hyunjoon's hair. "True. Now stop fighting sleep. Me doing this should help." As Chanhee predicted, the simple gesture lulled him to sleep.

___________

Hyunjoon woke up then looked around him. His body hurt less which was great, but the red blotchyness remained. He noticed Chanhee was sleeping in a chair with his head occasionally bobbing. "Chanhee." Chanhee immediately woke up and took in his surroundings. "How do you feel?" "Better than earlier. I didn't think you'd stay after making me fall sleep." "I thought about it, but I couldn't bring myself to leave. I'll leave when your dad or Ms. Hani comes back." Hyunjoon quietly nodded as he turned to lie on his back.

The duo heard the door open and close as Hani eventually entered the living room. "Hi Chan. And sickly child." "Stay away from me, you demon." Hani walked over to him then held his hand. "Feel better, sweetie." He hissed at her as he pulled his hand away. She was the reason he's like this. "Feisty. So, Chanhee, what brings you over?" "Joonie wasn't at school and no one had heard from him, so I came to check." Hani nodded then went upstairs. "She smelled like lemons. That's cute." "When do you plan on leaving."

Hyunjoon knew it sounded more like a demand than a question, but he didn't want Chanhee to be around Hani. "Well, I did say I would when one of them came back. I guess I'll get going." Hyunjoon didn't say a word as Chanhee got up and left. It hurt him to see Chanhee go. "He's gone now, eh? That means I get to torture you~" Hyunjoon groaned as he wished Hani was dead. In all honesty, he wouldn't mind if he could do it himself personally.

___________

Morning finally came after Hyunjoon's stressful night between his dad worrying like crazy and Hani attacking him at every moment that she could. Thankfully, his allergic reaction had completely disappeared so he was able to attend school. "Hyunjoon, don't stress your body too much. Your body just recovered." "Got it."

Hyunjoon noticed Chanhee was standing by his locker looking at something. "Cha-" He stopped as he saw a piece of paper hanging on his locker with words written in red. 'YOU'RE INTO GUYS, HYUNJOON?' He slowly backed away but Chanhee had caught him. "Hyunjoon, what's this on your locker?" "I-" "Is someone bullying you? Who is it?" Hyunjoon was relieved that Chanhee didn't assume right off bat he was gay.

"I can't tell you." Chanhee looked at him with worry then reached out to Hyunjoon who backed away. "I'm sorry. I need to go." Hyunjoon sped walked away feeling awful about what he did. "I can wait!" Chanhee said as he watched Hyunjoon disappear from sight.

Lunch time rolled around and Hyunjoon decided he wasn't going to go to the cafeteria. He walked up to the roof and saw Kevin and Changmin at one end. Hyunjoon wanted to go over and see what was going on, but something told him that he should just watch from afar. He could see that Kevin was upset and Changmin was actually on the defensive for once.

He watched Kevin hit Changmin in the face then turn around. Kevin froze as he saw Hyunjoon standing by the door. Hyunjoon approached the two with confusion on his face. "What's going on here? Why did Kevin hit you?" Kevin glared at Changmin who remained silent. "Chang?" Changmin bolted from the roof and down the stairs, leaving an angry Kevin and a confused Hyunjoon.

The last bell rang and Hyunjoon wasn't at all thrilled. He noticed Chanhee was by his locker yet again.  _"Sigh, he looks so good. Not that he doesn't every day. He even makes leaning against a locker look good."_  he thought as he approached his locker. "Hyunjoon." He noticed Chanhee's tone was serious and that scared him a bit. "Y-Yes?" "I was told something by Changmin today..." Hyunjoon couldn't help but become nervous as to what Changmin could've told him. "He said you like someone in this school. I don't know why he would tell me something like this. Do you know?"

Hyunjoon let out a sigh of relief which resulted in Chanhee giving him a confused look. "Oh, it's just I thought he told you something that he promised to keep quiet about." "Oh." "W-Well, I'm going to get going. I have something important to do at home." He walked away but felt Chanhee grab his hand. "You don't have to lie." "How do you know I'm lying?" "Your eyes shake when you lie." Hyunjoon was surprised that Chanhee payed that much attention to him in the short amount of time that they've been friends. "I've let the other moments go, but not this time. I want you to rely on me too. Not just Kevin and Changmin." "I...Chanhee..." Chanhee put a finger on his lips and gave him a smile. "I get it."

"I don't know what's going on anymore. Chang isn't talking to me anymore. Juyeon is trying to get back into my life. And Jacob keeps bugging me about Kevin. And Kevin sometimes randomly calls me in the dead of night saying he keeps having the same nightmare." "Oh, that sounds rough." Hyunjoon scoffed then looked at Chanhee. "It is rough. I feel bad when I don't answer Kevin, especially when I told him I'd have his back. And I miss Changmin. Nothing feels the same without him." Chanhee pulled Hyunjoon close then looked at him. "You have me and Sangyeon. We'll be there for you when you need someone." Hyunjoon looked into Chanhee's eyes and knew at that...he had fallen in love with Chanhee.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! ah, our boy hyunjoon is in love. wonder who posted that piece of paper on his locker.**


	14. Chapter 12

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

It was finally the weekend and Hyunjoon couldn't have been more thankful. However, this was the weekend that would change everything.  
________

 **Moon** 🌙

 **Moon** 🌙:  
Joon, I have something to tell you.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
You aren't going to like it.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
What?

 **Moon** 🌙:  
It's Chang. He's going to out you to Chanhee.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
He told me he had no choice or else what he did would be revealed.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
He made me promise not to tell anyone, especially you.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
But, I knew I had to break the promise.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
You're more important.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
I thank you for that.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
What the hell did he do that he's desperate enough to do this?

 **Moon** 🌙:  
I have no idea.

 **Moon** 🌙:  
But, if you want to keep your friendship with Chanhee, I suggest you get a move on.  
 _Read: 10:00am_  
________

"And where do you think you're going?" Hyunjoon put his shirt on then turned to face Hani. "Chanhee's. Why do you care?" Hani walked over then flicked his forehead. "I care because your father wants me to spend time with you. All day. And if you want to keep your father happy, you'll go along with this." "I have somewhere more impo-" "Shut up. We're going out and that's final." She walked out of his room and closed the door behind her.

___________

Hyunjoon walked next to Hani as they made their way downtown. "I honestly don't care what we do. As long as it's something we can't get arrested for." "I'd rather be in prison than with you." Hani rolled her eyes then walked on ahead of Hyunjoon.  _"I hope_ _Changmin_ _hasn't told Chanhee yet. Maybe I should text him."_  He took out his phone and noticed the screen was black. He pressed the power button but it wouldn't turn on.  _"Don't tell me I didn't charge it..."_  He was right.

Dusk settled upon the city as he and Hani exited a big arcade. "Well, we should head back. Do you want anything from the convenience store?" "Wow. Is that consideration I hear? It's going to snow!" "You know what, forget it. I should've lost your ass in this god damn place." Hyunjoon grunted at her statement as she walked in. He looked at the now darkening sky and hoped everything would be okay. Hani walked out then handed him a water bottle. "Don't say anything and just take it." He did as he was told as they walked back home.

"We're back!" Hyunjoon's dad poked his head out of the kitchen then greeted Hani with a kiss. "Did you two have fun?" Hani ushered his dad into the kitchen as she talked about their day. He quietly slipped out the front door and made his way to Chanhee's. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Mrs. Choi. "Hello, Hyunjoon. If you're looking for Chanhee, he went over to Sangyeon's. He'll be there the entire weekend. I'm sorry." "It's...it's fine. Thank you." She closed the door as he walked down the steps.

Hyunjoon didn't bother heading back inside but instead went into their backyard. He lied down on the grass and counted the stars in the sky. "My phone should be charged soon. I have to know." After a while, he git up and walked back inside. He turned on his phone then immediately went to his messages.

**3 unread messages from** **Sang**   
**2 unread messages from xxx-xxx-xxxx**

He decided to check the unknown number first seeing as how he didn't remember such a number.  
________

** xxx-xxx-xxxx **

**Unknown** :  
Have you changed your mind?

 **Unknown** :  
Even if you have, it's too late.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Who is this?

 **Unknown** :  
The person who truly deserves you.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Juyeon? How did you get my number?

 **Unknown** :  
Take a guess.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Why can't you just leave me alone?  
 _Read: 7:34pm_

________

** Sang **

**Sang** :  
Chanhee suddenly came over despite telling me he was going to spend time with you today.

 **Sang** :  
I don't know if he was crying or laughing.

 **Sang** :  
Did you two argue again?

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
What? No.

 **Sang** :  
He won't talk to me. He's been like this for hours.

 **Sang** :  
Are you sure?

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
I haven't seen him at all today.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
I want to see him.

 **Sang** :  
I guess I can take a picture.

 **Sang** :

**Hwall** 🐱:  
Do you think he'd be up to talking to me?

 **Sang** :  
I'll ask.

 **Sang** :  
He said no then hid under the covers.

 **Sang** :  
Try again tomorrow.

 **Sang** :  
I'll let you know if he speaks about what happened.

Hwall🐱:  
Okay...  
 _Read: 8:12pm_

________

Hyunjoon couldn't help but stare at the picture of Chanhee that Sangyeon had sent him. He hoped and even prayed that whatever happened wasn't what he's been fearing all this time.  _"I can't lose him now...Will he really cut me out of his life completely?"_  He bit down on his bottom lip hard and thought he'd draw blood at any moment. He heard a knock on his door and saw his dad come in. However, Hyunjoon had started becoming nervous.

___________

"Chanhee, how long are you going to remain silent? I'm your best friend and you know I'm here for you." Sangyeon noticed Chanhee sit up then look at him with slightly puffy eyes. "Joonie..." "What about him?" "He...I can't." Sangyeon held Chanhee by his shoulders then looked him straight in the eyes. "Who told you?" "Changmin..." "Can you show me the conversation?" Chanhee handed his phone over to Sangyeon who then went through the conversation. He put the phone down then let out a sigh, knowing that this would've happened some day. "Tell me one thing. Are you going to rationally think about your choice?" Chanhee quietly nodded then hugged Sangyeon.

"Why'd you give Hani a hard time, eh?!" Hyunjoon moved out of the way of his father's attack. "What? I never did such a thing!" His father clearly wasn't listening as he went in for another attack and landed a hit. Hyunjoon yelped in pain as he held his arm. "She got you drunk again..." "Stop moving and just take your beating." Hyunjoon ran for the door but his father was quick to tackle him to the ground. "Get off me!" His cries went unheard as his father landed blow after blow.

Sangyeon hung up after calling Hyunjoon for the nth time. "His phone is clearly on, but I guess he's busy." Chanhee pulled his knees closer to his chest as he repeated Changmin's words in his mind. "Get some rest, Chan. You've had a long day." Chanhee lied down on his side and tried to fall asleep. He couldn't help but think of Hyunjoon.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! do you think chanhee is going to cut him out?**


	15. Chapter 13

Hyunjoon walked into school feeling nothing at all. "Joon. Joon!" Hyunjoon looked to his side and saw Kevin with a face full of concern. "You look awful. Why did you suddenly go quiet? I tried contacting you." "Oh, I'll tell you later. After school. Roof." Kevin nodded then walked with Hyunjoon to his class before taking off for his own.

Hyunjoon was glad to see Chanhee in class, but found it unnerving that he didn't come talk to him like usual. The class ended and he never knew fast Chanhee could leave the room. He threw everything into his bag then ran after him. "Chanhee!" He noticed Chanhee had picked up his pace as he made his way towards the entrance of the school. Hyunjoon had caught up and grabbed Chanhee's arm only for Chanhee to move his hand off his arm.

"Don't touch me." "I'm sorry..." "You're disgusting. Stay away." Hyunjoon felt tears prick his eyes as he took Chanhee's words to heart. "Wh-What's with the sudden change...?" "Didn't I tell you long ago? I'm cutting you out!" Chanhee turned around and left, leaving Hyunjoon feeling defeated and heartbroken. "Chanhee..." He quietly wiped the tears from his eyes as Juyeon chuckled from afar.

Hyunjoon felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Juyeon. "You don't look well. Do you want to get something to eat and talk about it?" "No." "Come on, it won't be that bad." "I'd rather receive a gash on my leg." Juyeon sighed as he moved his hand off his shoulder. "I'll always be here for you, just know that. You'll come around." Juyeon walked away and Jacob then approached. "You both really love pushing my buttons, don't you?"

Jacob placed a hand on his arm but Hyunjoon slapped it away. "Just speak." "Kevin Mo-" "Actually, don't speak. Just walk away." Jacob didn't budge, so Hyunjoon gave him a shove. "That was unnecessary." "So is your existence. Now go away before I do something worse than a shove." Jacob reluctantly obeyed while occasionally looking back at him.

Hyunjoon opened the door to the roof and saw Kevin already there. "So, what's wrong?" "Sigh, my dad...he hurt me. As you can see, I'm wearing longer sleeves to hide the marks. And now...Chanhee doesn't want me around. Everything is falling apart and I don't know how much more I can take." Kevin pulled him into an embrace then heard Hyunjoon sobbing. "I hate Hani. She's making my life a living hell. I hate Changmin. Even if I couldn't date Chanhee, I appreciated the friendship we had. I hate Jacob and Juyeon. For what they did to you. For Jacob constantly bothering me about you. For Juyeon constantly trying to get back into my life. I hate everything."

"Hyunjoon, don't keep anything to yourself. I'm still here. And maybe Sangyeon. I may live a bit far from you, but I'll keep my door open for you." "Kevin, you've always been sweet to me. Sometimes it makes me wonder if you're low key interested in me." Kevin sputtered then started laughing loudly. "Maybe, maybe not." Hyunjoon stared at Kevin who was looking up at the sky.

Hyunjoon walked back to his locker and saw a piece of paper stuck on it. 'NO ONE WANTS TO BE FRIENDS WITH A GAY BOY.' Hyunjoon ripped the paper off his locker then tried to calm down. He didn't understand why someone was attacking him like this despite him not being the only gay in school. Hell, he wasn't even the only one into the same gender. He felt a tap on his shoulder and was surprised to see who it was.

"Hey, Joon." Hyunjoon could only stare at Changmin in astonishment and disgust. "'Hey, Joon.'? Are you shitting me right now? I know what you did, Changmin. Was what you did so bad that you didn't think twice about me, your best friend since forever?" "I'm s-" Hyunjoon banged his fist against the locker and Changmin immediately went quiet. "Saying sorry isn't going to fix anything. If it could, then the world would already be a better place. I really wanted to believe that you wouldn't be that kind of friend, but I was wrong. Our friendship is over." Hyunjoon walked away only to be pulled back by Changmin.

"You don't understand. What I did...it was for you." Hyunjoon broke free of Changmin's hold and walked away. As he walked out of the gate, he noticed Sangyeon and Chanhee down the block. He went over to them then felt Chanhee glaring daggers at him. "Joon. Nice to see you." "Hey, Sangyeon, Chan." Chanhee rolled his eyes then looked away from Hyunjoon. "Don't call me that. We're not friends." Sangyeon looked at Chanhee then at Hyunjoon. "Joon, come with me. If he's going to be like that, then he can be like that by himself." With having said that, Sangyeon dragged Hyunjoon away.

"Sangyeon-" "You know what happened, right?" Hyunjoon could only look down at the ground. "I don't know why he's being like this. He literally cried all night and he was mumbling things like 'It's a joke.' or 'Why Joonie?'. The one that really touched me was 'I don't want to.'." "Did he really?" Sangyeon nodded then let out a sigh. "I guess old memories resurfaced and clouded his judgment." "What old memories?" Sangyeon opened his mouth to speak but closed it. "You should let him tell you."

___________

Hyunjoon texted Chanhee's number, but the message wouldn't go through. He felt at a loss as the only way they could talk was in person, but even that was difficult. What made his day worse was finding out that Hani would be moving in with them. "Hey, little shit. Get up off your ass and do the dishes. It's your turn today." "Do it yourself, distasteful woman." "Fine. Don't. I'm sure your father will have something to say about it." She left his room and he started thinking back to the weekend.  
________

** Group Chat **

**San** :  
Chanhee looks awful.

 **Kevin** :  
Chang looks awful.

 **Joon** :  
I look and feel awful.

 **San** :  
I felt bad about what I said to Chan.

 **San** :  
But, he needs to get over this.

 **Kevin** :  
I agree.

 **Kevin** :  
Changmin needs to make things right and not just think of himself.

 **Joon** :  
He claims it was for me.

 **Joon** :  
I didn't stick around to listen to his excuses.

 **Kevin** :  
What if he wasn't making excuses?

 **San** :  
Kevin has a point there.

 **Joon** :  
Well, it's too late now.

 **Kevin** :  
Bro, you can call him.

 **San** :  
Joon, why are you like this?

 **Joon** :  
🖕🙃

 **Kevin** :  
Looks like someone's upset.

 **San** :  
Oh no, I'm so scared! 😱

 **Joon** :

**San** :  
Anyway, I'll try and get you to meet with Chanhee.

 **San** :  
I've got a hunch that he's masking his feelings.

 **Kevin** :  
And call Chang.

 **Kevin** :  
Straighten this nonsense out.

 **Joon** :  
Fine, fine.  
 _Read: 4:02pm_  
________

 **Chan** 🧡

 **San** :  
We need to talk.

 **Chan** 🧡:  
About?

 **San** :  
You know what I'm talking about.

 **San** :  
Is this what you really want to do?

 **Chan** 🧡:  
Yes.

 **San** :  
Positive?

 **Chan** 🧡:  
Yes.

 **San** :  
You took your time with that.

 **San** :  
So you are having doubts.

 **Chan** 🧡:  
Yes...

 **Chan** 🧡:  
Being around him makes me happy and giddy.

 **Chan** 🧡:  
I think about him occasionally when we're apart.

 **Chan** 🧡:  
I worry about him more than I want to.

 **Chan** 🧡:  
But, he's gay and I...

 **San** :  
It seems like you've already made up your mind.

 **San** :  
Chan, don't do this to yourself.

 **San** :  
Just go back to him.  
 _Read: 6:31pm_

________

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! hyunjoon needs nothing but good vibes rn.**


	16. Chapter 14

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

After a tiring week of balancing school and all of the drama, Hyunjoon found himself at Sangyeon's doorstep on a warm Sunday afternoon.

"Hey, Joon. He doesn't suspect anything. Come in." Hyunjoon stepped inside and was in awe of Sangyeon's home. "My mom is a lawyer and my dad is the founder and CEO of his own company. It's not the biggest company, but it will be one day." Hyunjoon followed him upstairs and down a short hallway. Sangyeon motioned for him to wait outside until he gave the signal.

"Can I look now, San?" "Yep." Hyunjoon waved as Chanhee opened his eyes. "You." "Me." "I'll leave you two to it." Sangyeon closed the door behind him and Hyunjoon started feeling nervous. "Chanhee, why can't you see past this label? We had so much fun together. Why should it all change just because I prefer to date people of the same sex?" "It's morally wrong. That's not how we were created to be." Hyunjoon clicked his tongue then got closer to Chanhee. "You're really just going to let the past repeat itself?" Chanhee looked away from him then sighed. "So what if I do? It's not like anything will change. It'll be like you were never there."

Hyunjoon was livid at Chanhee's response. "I really thought I'd be different in your eyes. You were always so kind and caring, Chanhee. Are you really that devout that you can't accept us?" Hyunjoon searched Chanhee's face for any hint of compassion. "Yes. Yes, I am." "I wish I stopped myself from liking you, especially when I found out you were religious. I regret doing that stupid dare Changmin gave me." Hyunjoon walked out of the room and down the stairs. "What hap-" "Thanks Sangyeon. We really needed this talk. You were right, I shouldn't have gotten close. Now I can't feel anything at all." Hyunjoon walked out of Sangyeon's home.

___________

Hyunjoon kicked a can as he walked about. He didn't know where he was since he rarely passed by where he ended up.  _"I don't want to go home. I wonder if...nah, she wouldn't. Maybe I should just go live with my aunt. Change schools."_  He bumped into someone and was about to go off until he saw who it was. "Youngjae?" "Hyunjoon?" "Well, this is awkward. How have you been?" Youngjae shrugged then shoved his hands into his pockets. "I hear my cousin is still bugging you." Hyunjoon nodded as he motioned for the younger to walk with him. "It seems he can't take a hint. Maybe I should spell it out for him. I didn't want to really end our friendship, me and you, but you were related to Juyeon, so..." Youngjae shook his head then gave Hyunjoon a smile. "No harm done. We could always start patching things up now."

They talked for a while longer before Youngjae told him he had to go. "Get home safe." "Right." Hyunjoon looked up at the dark sky and debated on whether or not to go home. "Joon?" "Oh, hey Kevin. Why are you out so late?" "I could ask you the same thing." "Can I stay over at your place? I need someone to talk to." Kevin smiled as he nodded.

"And that's what happened." "Chanhee is really serious isn't he...To think that he could do a 180 degree turn just by knowing your label." Hyunjoon nodded as he took a few more bites out of his fried chicken. "Well, I'm glad Sangyeon tried. But, do you really want to let go of Chanhee?" Hyunjoon nodded as he took another piece of fried chicken. He knee that it'd be impossible to do so, but he also wanted to respect Chanhee's decision. "Does this mean I have a chance?" "What?" "I'm joking, calm down." Hyunjoon punched Kevin's arm while laughing. "That hurt, Joon. It's like you don't know your own strength." "Stop being so dramatic."

Kevin left his room once he saw that Hyunjoon had fallen asleep. He took out his phone and opened up his messages.  
________

** Sangyeon **

**Kev** :  
Joon is asleep.

 **Kev** :  
How's Chanhee?

 **Sangyeon** :  
He's asleep too.

 **Sangyeon** :  
I thought having Chanhee see Joon would help.

 **Sangyeon** :  
Looks like I'm wrong again.

 **Kev** :  
Well, it was better than not doing anything.

 **Kev** :  
Joon isn't taking this well.

 **Kev** :  
He sleepily mentioned moving in with his aunt.

 **Sangyeon** :  
What's so bad about that?

 **Kev** :  
His aunt lives far away from here.

 **Kev** :  
We may never see him again.

 **Sangyeon** :  
Oh.

 **Sangyeon** :  
I need to go for a bit.

 **Sangyeon** :  
Chanhee is whimpering again.

 **Kev** :  
I see.

 **Kev** :  
May I ask what about?

 **Sangyeon** :  
I don't know myself.

 **Sangyeon** :  
I'm hoping it's about Joon.

 **Kev** :  
Ah...  
 _Read: 1:22am_

________

Hyunjoon woke up and looked around him.  _"Oh, it's Kevin's room."_  He slowly sat up then made his way to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and noticed his eyes were red and puffy. "Looks like you're finally awake." Hyunjoon turned around and saw Kevin leaning against the door frame. "What time is it?" "A little past 12:05pm." "That late? When did I go to sleep?" Kevin shrugged as he threw Hyunjoon a towel, washcloth and some clothes. "I'll be downstairs. My dad made breakfast for you, so look forward to that. Well, at this point, it's your lunch." Kevin closed the door behind him and made his way downstairs.

Hyunjoon walked downstairs and saw Kevin lying down on the couch on his phone. "Kevin." "Yolo?" "Stop that." Kevin chuckled then sat up to face him. "Was I really crying last night?" Kevin nodded then typed something on his phone. "It was hard to sleep because of you." "I apologize for that, Kev." Kevin waved his statement off then gave him a smile. "I don't mind. I didn't think I could get you to fall asleep, but I did." "What did you do?" "Uh..." He noticed Kevin had stopped looking at him and was looking down at his phone. "Kev...did you...?" "N-No! Nothing like that! I'm not a pervert!" Hyunjoon couldn't keep himself from bursting out in laughter.

"So, are you really going to go live with your aunt?" Hyunjoon raised an eyebrow at Kevin's question. "Well, you said it in your sleep..." "I might. I don't know if I'll permanently live there with her or temporarily." Kevin placed a hand on his thigh then looked at him with serious eyes. "Don't go. I'm not saying that just because I can't fend for myself, but because I don't think I can handle you leaving." "Kev..." Hyunjoon hugged Kevin then eventually pulled away. "I'll stay with you then." Kevin looked at him wide eyed then burst out laughing. "How would my parents feel about that? I would love for you to, but I don't know if my parents can handle another trouble child." "Hey!" Kevin laughed as Hyunjoon chased him around the house.

 **a/n:** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! thought i should end this chapter on a light note** ❤️


	17. Chapter 15

Sangyeon threw a pillow at Chanhee who in turn threw one back. "We both know you don't actually want to do this." "Says who?" "Says your conscience." Chanhee rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms and legs. "He's going to move soon." Sangyeon noticed that Chanhee had perked up at the news. "He won't come back once he does. I'm sure you don't care. It's better for you, right?" Sangyeon caught Chanhee's brief somber face before it was immediately replaced. "If he wants to leave, then good riddance." "Even now, you continue to stay in denile..." Sangyeon mumbled.

"Are you sure, Mom? Really? Great! Love you, bye!" Kevin gave Hyunjoon a huge smile. "She says you can live here, as long as you help around the house." "That's no problem." "What about your dad? Wouldn't he object to this?" Hyunjoon sighed then snapped a photo of Kevin's art. "I doubt he'd care. All he cares about is work and Hani." "I'm sure your Dad cares about you. You don't make much of an effort to let him either." Hyunjoon gasped at Kevin's statement. "Me? Not give any effort? That's so true. I blame Hani though. She makes me feel bitter and he receives the aftermath." "Either way, I think you should continue to live with your dad. Things might get better." Hyunjoon snapped another photo of Kevin's art then posted it online. "I hope you're right. Otherwise, expect me at your doorstep."

"Chanhee, let's go out." "No." "Why not?" "Because I'm lazy." "That's clearly a lie. You love being outside." Chanhee sighed as he looked out the window in the living room. "You're right. I want to go out. But, what if..." "If you see Hyunjoon?" Chanhee looked at Sangyeon with wide eyes. "Bingo. I thought you didn't care, hm?" "I-I don't. I know I don't..." Sangyeon felt pity for his best friend. He wished that Chanhee would just be honest with himself. "From bestie to bestie, don't let the past repeat itself."

___________

Hyunjoon felt his phone vibrate then start blaring Blood, Sweat and Tears. "Is ya boi." "J...Joon...ie?" Hyunjoon found himself speechless as he checked the caller ID. "Chanhee? Why are you using Sangyeon's phone?" "I want to see you...come over..." "I'm confused. You push me away but now you want me to come to you? I'm not that stupid, Chan." Hyunjoon scoffed as he hung up. He wasn't going to go just to get hurt again.  _"Though, he didn't seem at all happy. I wonder what's wrong. I'm worrying too much."_  Hyunjoon thought as he caught up to Kevin.

"So, what do you want to do? Make sure it's not illegal and won't get us arrested." "You really think I'd get us arrested." "Yes." Hyunjoon put a hand to his heart and pretended to be hurt. "Why don't we just eat at a café? You got money right?" They made their way over to the nearby café and found some seats. "Chanhee called me." "What for?" "He said he wanted to see me and come over." Kevin stared blankly at Hyunjoon then popped up. "That's shady. Don't think of going." "I didn't plan to."

Hyunjoon's phone started ringing and he checked the caller ID. "Sup San?" "Well, Chanhee suddenly grabbed his stuff then left. He wouldn't answer me when I asked where he was going." "I haven't seen him. He probably went home." "You think so?" "Yeah, you worry too much. Just kick back and relax." Hyunjoon hung up on Sangyeon and turned to face Kevin. "Sangyeon told me that Chanhee suddenly went home. That's all." "Weird. Why would he call just to talk about that?" Hyunjoon shrugged as they made their way back to Kevin's.

___________

Hyunjoon found himself nearing his home. Kevin somehow convinced him to go back and continue to live with them.  _"Who in the hell is sitting on our steps? Wait...Chanhee?"_  he thought as he got closer. "What are you doing here?" Hyunjoon realized how harsh it sounded when he saw Chanhee's face go from bad to worse. "I don't know. I left and I ended up here." Hyunjoon crossed his arms as he observed Chanhee. As hurt and upset that he is, his stupid heart still beat wildly for Chanhee. "Why did you ha-" Hyunjoon heard his phone ringing and quickly answered without checking the caller ID.

"Is ya boi. Who's calling?" Hyunjoon immediately changed his tone as the voice spoke. "Okay. Fine. I'll be there." Hyunjoon hung up as he started walking towards school. "J...Hyunjoon." He turned around and noticed Chanhee seemed to be nervous. "Can I go with you...?" "As much as I should be saying no, you can. Just don't get in the way." Chanhee quietly walked next to him as they walked to school.

Hyunjoon stopped at the door then took out the key to open it. He walked onto the roof and saw Changmin sitting on the ledge. "Changmin, I'm here." He approached Changmin then sat near him, but not on the ledge. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill myself. Just wanted to talk." "Make it quick." Changmin sighed as moved off the ledge and sat next to Hyunjoon. "I really did mean it when I said I did it for you. Remember when you really needed money to help your dad that one time and I pulled through? Well, I borrowed from someone and now I'm paying him back...in more than just cash." Hyunjoon clicked his tongue as he searched Changmin's face for any sign of dishonesty.

"I borrowed from Juyeon. You know his family is loaded." "Chang!" Hyunjoon hit Changmin square in the face then hovered over him. "Why would you do something stupid like that? What could Juyeon do that you had no choice but to go along with what he wanted?" "I'm sorry, Joon. I just wanted to be of use to you then." Hyunjoon noticed Changmin was crying, which was always a rare sight. "Changmin..." Hyunjoon pulled Changmin into a hug then started to pat his back.

The duo were unaware of Chanhee who watched on in confusion as he couldn't hear what was said. He walked over to them and cleared his throat, trying to make his presence known. "Chanhee?" the duo had said in unison. "Yeah...?" Changmin looked at him with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your friendship with Joon here. It was all Juyeon's idea." Hyunjoon had let go of Changmin in surprise. "Don't stop being friends with him just because of his preference. You can't deny how happy this guy made you." Chanhee looked at Changmin before resting his gaze on Hyunjoon.

"Are you sure this time?" Hyunjoon asked as he looked at Chanhee with tears stinging his eyes. Chanhee simply nodded.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! what do you think chanhee's answer was**


	18. Chapter 16

Hyunjoon and Chanhee walked side by side as they made their way back home. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking...I guess I can...try something new." Hyunjoon noticed that Chanhee looked uncomfortable so he moved over a bit. "Why did you move?" "Your face says exactly what you're feeling." Chanhee sighed as they rounded the corner and arrived on Hoe Rd. "Well, I guess this is where we part." Hyunjoon started walking ahead but felt something pull him back. "Joonie, if I can still call you that. I...I really mean it, my apology. I was only thinking of me. You're a great person, with and without a label."

Hyunjoon turned around and was met with a smiling Chanhee. "I can't forgive you that easily, but I'll accept the apology and compliment. You did hurt me you know." Chanhee sighed then gave him a hug. Hyunjoon wanted to resist the urge to hug back, but failed. He felt Chanhee tense then relax. Hyunjoon wasn't sure how long they were like that, so he pulled away. "That was longer than expected." "Was it? I didn't notice...I apologize." Hyunjoon curiously peered into Chanhee's face. "I'm gonna go now. Later." He watched Chanhee walk away in the direction of his home.

Hyunjoon sighed as Hani walked up to him. "Where the fuck have you been?" "None of your business, hag. Where's my father?" Hani slapped him then crossed her arms. "Where's your goddamn respect? Either way, he's upstairs." Hyunjoon rubbed his cheek as he pushed past Hani. He walked upstairs then knocked on his father's door. "Come in."

Hyunjoon couldn't remember if this was how his father's room always looked like since he really hasn't been in here since before his mother died. "Hyunjoon? Is something wrong?" "In fact, there is. It's Hani, dad." This had made his father stop typing and look up at him. "What's the problem?" Hyunjoon took a deep breath and decided to tell him everything. "She's up to something. I don't know what, but it's something. And she treats me like dirt. She constantly hits me and pinches me. She curses at me and even gave me food poisoning. She even gave me that allergic reaction that I had. I've keep quiet because I know how happy she makes you, but I've had it with her. I can't live with her." His father stood up from his chair then placed his hands on Hyunjoon's shoulders. "Why didn't you say something earlier? You know you're always my first priority." "But you always..." Hyunjoon quieted down as he realized he never really took notice of his father's feelings since he never bothered to listen.

"I'll break up with her and tell her to move out, okay?" Hyunjoon quietly nodded then watched his father exit the room. "Was it really this easy from the start...?" He sat down on his father's bed then heard someone walk in. "Hani is no more. It'll just be us two from now on." Hyunjoon found himself hugging his father and his father returning the gesture.

___________

Hyunjoon chuckled at the memes at Kevin had sent him as he leaned against the backboard of his bed. His meme reading was interrupted by a call from Chanhee. "Is ya boi." "Joonie..." Hyunjoon could hear sniffling on the other side. "What's wrong?" His question was answered with silence and sniffling. "I can't do anything if-" "My mom collapsed...I called 119 already...I'm just so worried about her..." Hyunjoon ran upstairs then burst into his father's room. "What-" "Chanhee's mom. Collapsed. I'm going over there." Hyunjoon ran out of the room and out the front door.

He repeatedly knocked on the door and it eventually opened, revealing a worn out Chanhee. "Chanhee..." The sound of sirens is heard as the ambulance came into view. The boys stepped to the side as the paramedics came in and carried away Mrs. Choi. "Who's related to her?" Chanhee weakly raised his hand and was whisked away. Hyunjoon could only watch as they drove off into the night.

As he walked back to his home, he noticed his father had pulled over in the car. "Get in. I know you're worried sick." Hyunjoon jumped in and they took off for the hospital. His father pulled into the parking lot and Hyunjoon quickly got out and practically ran to the building. He looked around and spotted Chanhee on the side.

"Joonie...you came." Hyunjoon nodded as he took a seat next to Chanhee. "What happened?" "We were just talking. I left the living room and I heard a thud from the kitchen. I went back and there she was." Hyunjoon patter Chanhee's back then noticed his father hadn't come in yet. "She's going to be okay, right?" "I can't say. Do what you do best. Pray." He quietly listened as Chanhee whispered and mumbled a prayer. A doctor walked towards them then gave a small bow. "Your mother is okay. It was built up stress and fatigue that caused her to collapse. Please keep an eye on her in the future. It could become worse next time. You can go in and see her soon." Chanhee nodded then the doctor walked away.

They entered Mrs. Choi room and noticed she was awake. "Mom!" Hyunjoon quietly watched as they hugged it out. "Come here and get in on it too, Hyunjoon." "I don't want to impose on your bonding moment." "I insist." He approached them and was immediately pulled into the hug. They pulled back and Mrs. Choi gave him a warm smile. "It's nice to see you again, Hyunjoon."

Hyunjoon shifted his weight as he knew he had to come clean to Mrs. Choi. "Mr-" "Mom, Joonie is gay." They both felt confused as Mrs. Choi started laughing. "I could tell he was, especially with how he looks at you." Hyunjoon looked away from the both of them as he almost met with Chanhee's eyes. "He's a good one, Chan. Don't let him get away." Chanhee continued to look at Hyunjoon who didn't seem to have heard his mom.

They exited her room then Chanhee collapsed into a chair. "Are you okay?" "I'm fine, just tired really." Hyunjoon noticed that Chanhee was going in and out of consciousness. He reached over and started running his hand through Chanhee's hair. He looked at the sleeping Chanhee and started wondering how he got so lucky. As much as he keep himself from doing it, he ended giving Chanhee's cheek a kiss. Chanhee didn't stir and Hyunjoon never felt so relieved.

His father eventually came in and asked questions. "Well, let's get you both back home." He watched as his father carried Chanhee out to the car and lied him down gently in the backseat. "He's staying with us for the night." Hyunjoon nodded and his father drove away from the hospital.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! nothing is totally going to wrong between two teens in the night**


	19. Chapter 17

Hyunjoon laid Chanhee down on his bed then covered him with a blanket. As much as he wanted to share the bed, he wanted to show respect towards him. Hyunjoon stood up then felt something grab his hand. "Where..." Hyunjoon was surprised to see that Chanhee was still somewhat conscious. "I'm going to sleep in the guest room." Chanhee tugged his arm, forcing him to sit down on the bed. "Stay here please..." Hyunjoon peered into Chanhee's face and was sure that he had fallen asleep this time. He crawled into bed with Chanhee and made sure there was enough distance between them.

Hyunjoon slowly opened his eyes and nearly freaked out by how close Chanhee was.  _"Well, he's still sleep...maybe I could steal a kiss. Wait, what if it's his first...?"_  As he internally debated, Chanhee had moved closer in his arms.  _"I think the smart move would be to just get up..."_  Hyunjoon detangled himself from Chanhee then sat up. "I guess I can settle for this." Hyunjoon leaned over and gave Chanhee's forehead a kiss before getting up from his bed.

Hyunjoon had taken up the responsibility for making breakfast that morning. He heard footsteps, so he turned to see who. "Oh? Hyunjoon is cooking? That's a rare sight to see." Hyunjoon went back to cooking, ignoring his father's remark. "Hyunjoon, don't make any plans two weeks from now." He quietly nodded as he already knew why. He attempted to split the food three ways then placed a plate in front of his father. "I knew you still had kindness in you." They heard shuffling then saw Chanhee in the doorway rubbing his face. "Did you sleep well, Mr. Choi?" Hyunjoon looked at Chanhee waiting for his answer. "Yeah...Oh, don't we have school today?"

"Well, you aren't going. Hyunjoon is." Hyunjoon looked at his father with his mouth agape. "You heard me. Get ready. Don't wanna be late now do you?" Hyunjoon sucked his teeth as he made his way back to his room. "Mr. Heo, I can go to school." Mr. Heo shook his head then motioned for him to take a seat and eat. "You have to go and get your mother from the hospital and care for her. Do you understand me?" Chanhee nodded then started eating. Hyunjoon walked back in fully dressed and finished off the rest of his food. "Later." They waved goodbye to Hyunjoon and let silence fill the room.

Chanhee eventually found himself alone in the Heo household. His mom wouldn't be discharged until the afternoon so he had time to spare. He went back into Hyunjoon's room then put a hand to his forehead.  _"It made me feel all tingly..."_  He shook his head then noticed that Hyunjoon had left his laptop open and on.  _"I shouldn't, but my curiosity is stronger."_  Chanhee woke up the laptop and saw a familiar picture on the lock screen.

He clicked on the screen and was of course faced with a password.  _"It could be anything..."_  He randomly typed in something and was told it was wrong. He noticed a password hint had shown up.  _"My two pets?"_  He typed in their names and it worked. Chanhee knew he really shouldn't be doing this, but he was already in too deep.

He noticed that Hyunjoon's desktop image was of Hyunjoon and his mother who was holding a small animal. He also noticed that Chrome was still open, so he clicked on that.  _"How to raise a dog...Is he getting a dog? That's cute."_  Chanhee noticed a few tabs related to dogs but one tab especially caught his eye.  _"How to win your crush over...I wonder..."_  He felt a small sinking feeling in his stomach as he thought of Hyunjoon with someone that wasn't him. Chanhee shook his head wondering why he even thought of something like that.

Chanhee put everything back to how it was then lied back on Hyunjoon's bed. "Now I really want to know who he has a crush on..." He looked at the time on his phone and decided to head home to get ready and pick up his mother.

___________

Hyunjoon flicked a bean at Q who in turn made a misfire and hit Kevin instead. "You know what..." Kevin flicked multiple beans at Q and hit Sangyeon in the process. "Oh...sorry Sangyeon..." Sangyeon sighed and sat at another table. "Smart move, Kev." Kevin scooted closer to Hyunjoon as he saw a familiar figure approaching. "Joon." Hyunjoon rubbed his temples before looking up at Juyeon.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" "Sorry, sorry. So, how are things?" "Great until you appeared." "You wound me." Hyunjoon sighed then looked at Changmin who shook his head. "Get on with it. What is it?" "Do you have plans this week?" "No." "Then, would you be willing-" "No." It was Juyeon's turn to rub his temples. "You're really stubborn, Hyunjoon. Why ca-" Juyeon was immediately shushed by Youngjae who dragged him away from them. "Thanks Youngjae!" He smiled as he watched Youngjae give him a thumbs up.

School had ended and Hyunjoon couldn't have been happier. "Yo, I haven't seen Chanhee. Is he sick?" Hyunjoon looked at Changmin then turned back to his locker. "I still don't trust you. You ruined things once, I don't need it to happen a second time." Changmin remained silent as Hyunjoon put his necessities into his bag. "You look like your dog died, Chang. Did you get fussed at by Joon?" "In a way..."

Hyunjoon hummed in agreement then locked his locker. "I'm going to go over to Chanhee's. You coming with San?" "Yeah. The fool has had me worried for lord knows how long." Hyunjoon placed a hand on Changmin's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "Just keep working. We'll be friends again sometime." With having said that, Hyunjoon and Sangyeon left Changmin by the lockers.

Hyunjoon rang the bell and waited for Chanhee to open it. "Joonie, San." Hyunjoon and Sangyeon were pulled into a brief group hug. "Come in." They saw Mrs. Choi sitting down on the couch watching some korean drama. "Hello again, Mrs. Choi. How are you feeling now?" "So much better. I'm glad they let me take a paid leave." Sangyeon walked over and struck up a conversation with Mrs. Choi. "Joonie..." Hyunjoon looked at Chanhee who looked like he had a lot of questions to ask. "Yeah?" "Is it true that you like someone?" "Yep."

He failed to notice Chanhee's face fall before putting back on his usual smile. "I see. I wish you luck." Hyunjoon nodded then headed towards the kitchen to get a cup of water. "Do you want a pet of your own, Joonie?" "What's with these questions, Chan?" "It was only two..." Hyunjoon sighed as he placed the cup of water down. "I do want a pet. Satisfied?" He noticed Chanhee looked nervous now. "Is there another?" "Two weeks from now...are you doing something special? Your father told you not to make plans..." Hyunjoon slightly frowned as he remembered.

"It's the day of my mother's death." Chanhee let out a small gasp as he covered his mouth. "I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Hyunjoon shrugged then chugged down the rest of his water. "I'd like to go see your mom, if that's okay with the both of you." "I'll ask my dad. Don't get your hopes up. Kevin asked to come one time. My dad straight up told him no and wouldn't budge."

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! it's about time we learned of his mom amirite?**


	20. Chapter 18

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

 

Hyunjoon woke up then frowned. It was finally the day. He heard a faint sound of creaky floorboards and figured his father was already up. He looked through his closet for the appropriate dress wear.

As he and his father exited their home, Hyunjoon saw Chanhee standing at the bottom of the steps. "I like you. Very Punctual." Hyunjoon nodded in agreement with his father as they walked to the car. "I'm still surprised he's allowing you to come along and for your mom agreeing to this despite her condition." "They're strange ones." Hyunjoon and Chanhee chuckled as they got in the car.

Hyunjoon knew the route all too well. It made him sick how he could point out the little details of certain things. After a long drive, his father parked the car a little ways from the cemetery. "Joonie, if you don't mind me asking, how did the accident happen...?" Hyunjoon felt sick just thinking of his mother's lifeless body. "Or don't. That was rude of me to ask." "I don't mind telling you. It just takes a while."

They arrived at his mother's grave after a short walk from the entrance. "We went on vacation to Busan to visit some friends of my parents. We had a lot f fun. Playing games, eating, having hearty conversations. We were crossing the street as we had the right away. I don't know what happened to the driver, but she clearly didn't have control over her car. I remember being pulled close to my mother and a strong impact. I woke up in the hospital but I didn't see my mom or dad. Fast forward, I saw my dad crying by a stretcher with my mom's lifeless body."

Hyunjoon looked at Chanhee then felt bad for making him cry. "That...that was heartbreaking...I'm sorry you had to go through something like that..." He felt Chanhee give him a tight hug which knocked the wind out of him. "Chan, not that I'm complaining, but you've become more touchy lately." Chanhee gave him a confused look which also confused him as well. "Like, you've been giving me hugs and other things more." Chanhee pulled away and looked down at the ground.

"Hey, you two, especially you Hyunjoon. Pay her some respect." Hyunjoon walked over then laid the flowers on top of her grave. "I miss you mom. Dad got involved with a bad woman, so I set him straight." He felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. "Uncalled for." Hyunjoon stuck out his tongue at his father then looked back at his mother's grave. "I hope you're resting well wherever you are. We love you mom." Mr. Heo motioned for Chanhee to come over and say a few words.

"H-Hello Mrs. Heo. I'm a friend of Hyunjoon's. I wish I had gotten to meet you when you were alive. Your son is nothing short of fun and caring. I know he'll be someone's beacon of light one day and I hope that he can hold onto the beacon of light he found." Chanhee deeply bowed then looked over at Mr. Heo and Hyunjoon. "That was sweet, Chanhee." Chanhee blushed and looked away, hoping they couldn't see it.

After standing by her grave for a long time, they all headed back to the car. "Thank you again for letting me come along." Mr. Heo nodded as he started up the car. The car ride was silent and the only sound heard was the radio. Hyunjoon felt his phone vibrate so he took it out of his pocket.  _"Chanhee really texted me."_  He sent a text back and received a reply in no time.  
________

 **Chan** 🐡

 **Chan** 🐡:  
I want to share a story with you.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
You don't have to.

 **Chan** 🐡:  
Didn't I just say I wanted to?

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Fine.

 **Chan** 🐡:  
My father isn't on a business trip.

 **Chan** 🐡:  
He's overseas. With someone else.

 **Chan** 🐡:  
I came home one day because we had a half day. My mom was at work and I assumed my dad was too.

 **Chan** 🐡:  
I heard strange noises coming from upstairs and like idiots in movies, I went towards it.

 **Chan** 🐡:  
I don't regret it though.

 **Chan** 🐡:  
I cracked open the door and I saw my dad in bed with another person.

 **Chan** 🐡:  
A guy.

 **Chan** 🐡:  
They didn't notice me. I don't know how long I watched, but I eventually ran into my room and locked myself in.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
That's traumatic...

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Is this the incident made you reject people like me?

 **Chan** 🐡:  
Mostly, yes.

 **Chan** 🐡:  
But, like I said, I'm ready to make a change.

 **Hwall** 🐱:

       

 **Chan** 🐡:

       

Hwall🐱:  
Too much?

 **Chan** 🐡:  
Yeah...kinda.  
 _Read: 1:03pm_  
________

Hyunjoon looked out the window as he mentally kicked himself for sending such a photo. "We're home boys. All fall out." They did as they were told then Hyunjoon turned to face Chanhee. "So, you're gonna go home now?" "I don't have to. I wouldn't mind spending more time with you both." They heard keys jangling as Mr. Heo opened the front door.

"She would always nag my dad about things like loose laundry and not washing dishes. She nagged me too, but not as much as him." Chanhee laughed at the stories Hyunjoon told him about his late mother. She seemed like the kind of person anyone could become friends with. "When she was strict, it was scary. If you even made a teeny tiny sound, she'd have your head." "Interesting mom. Which reminds me that I should call mine again, see if she's okay."

"Well, my mom said I can stay the night here if I wanted to." Hyunjoon quietly nodded as he rocked back and forth. "Joonie, promise me that when I ask this question, you'll be honest with me. Promise?" Hyunjoon was reluctant to make a promise towards something he didn't know. Despite everything telling him to not do it, he linked his pinky with Chanhee's.

"Did you kiss my forehead the other day? If so, why?" Hyunjoon stared at Chanhee in shock. He was sure that Chanhee was fast asleep when he did it. "I...well...You looked like a baby the way you were curled up so I just on impulse..." He noticed that Chanhee didn't seem convinced. "I mean it!" He felt as if his heart would explode if Chanhee knew the real reason and all of his feelings would pour out. "I guess I can believe you."

___________

Dinner time had rolled around and Hyunjoon quietly watched his father cook. "Is Chanhee staying over?" "Yeah." His father put food onto three plates and brought them to the table. "I've never seen someone so close to you other than Changmin. Even then, he's only stayed over once." They both quieted down as Chanhee walked into the kitchen. "Eat up, Chanhee. You can sleep in my room. I'll use the guest room." Hyunjoon took a few bites then looked at Chanhee. He noticed that his face looked like he was pleading with him to not do so. "Well, you two have fun, but not that kind of fun without the essentials."

Huunjoon blushed then threw a wax apple at his now laughing and retreating father. "I didn't get the joke." "It's better if you didn't." Hyunjoon quickly finished his food then walked upstairs to the guest room. He lied down and started playing on his phone. He soon grew tired after a long time and was hardly conscious.

He heard someone enter the room and quietly close the door.  _"Chanhee..."_  He noticed that Chanhee was now almost eye level with him. "You're a strong guy, Joon. But even you have your weak moments. I wish I could be of more use then." He felt Chanhee stroking his hair as if he was a child. This made Hyunjoon smile and eventually do the unthinkable at that moment.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment!**


	21. Chapter 19

Hyunjoon sleepily looked at Chanhee's face which consisted of pure shock. He watched as Chanhee quickly left the room and closed the door behind him. Hyunjoon knocked out not too long after Chanhee left.

___________

Morning came and Hyunjoon never felt so refreshed. He had brought clothes to change into the night before so he wouldn't have to disturb Chanhee. He got himself ready then made his way downstairs. Hyunjoon didn't know when his father would get up and he didn't feel like cooking either. He grabbed an apple for himself and Chanhee. Hyunjoon walked to his room then noticed Chanhee was quietly rocking back and forth on his bed. "Chan? You okay?" Chanhee's head snapped up quickly and showed his sleep deprived face. "Did you not get any sleep? Should I have slept with you?" "No. I'm fine. Just a nightmare." Hyunjoon walked over to Chanhee who then threw a pillow at him.

"Okay...well, I was going to see if you were ready to go to school, but looking at you now..." "I am going, I'm just not going with you." Hyunjoon gave Chanhee a confused look before telling him about the apple on the kitchen table. Hyunjoon grabbed his bag and made his way out the front door.

___________

"Kev, I don't know what happened. He looked so...and he wouldn't let me get close either." Kevin briefly looked up then looked back down at his notebook. "Something clearly happened last night. Try asking about that." Hyunjoon nodded as he looked down at Kevin's drawing. "Woah, it almost looks like a replica of me." "It's easy when you know all the features of the person." Hyunjoon raised an eyebrow but Kevin simply shrugged it off. "Just sayin'."

They walked into the cafeteria which was always noisy and full of tea. Hyunjoon looked and saw Changmin and Sangyeon, but no Chanhee.  _"Probably went out to get lunch."_  After getting their lunch, they sat down and greeted their friends. "San, did Chanhee come in here at all?" "Yeah. But then he said he had to go somewhere and do something. He was lying." Hyunjoon did a nose crinkle and Sangyeon nodded. "I hope everything is okay." "Hey Joon. How was the visit yesterday?" Hyunjoon looked at Changmin with a slight frown.

"Same as it's been the past few years. Surprisingly, my dad let Chanhee come." "What? He's known me longer than Chanhee yet I couldn't go?" Sangyeon looked at the three of them with a confused look. Hyunjoon noticed this and decided to fill him in. "My mom passed away years ago. Every year on her death day we go visit her grave." "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Hyunjoon shrugged as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

Hyunjoon stepped into the gymnasium and stood with the rest of his class. Their teacher split them up into teams of 3 and Hyunjoon was put with Chanhee and Juyeon. "See Joon, we can't escape from each other." "I wish we could." Hyunjoon stole a glance at Chanhee who wasn't paying either of them any attention. The game started and somehow the three of them managed to work as a team. They were actually the best out of all of them. "Alright. Period ends soon so go and do what you need to do."

As Hyunjoon was walking towards the locker room, he felt someone grab his wrist and pull him away. "Juyeon, let go." Juyeon released his wrist only to pin both of them against the wall. "I don't like the way you're pushing me away. Why can't you just move on?" Hyunjoon tried using his legs but Juyeon was quick to keep them from moving. "How can I just move on from the fact that you were an accomplice? I've been wanting to ask you both and so I will now." Juyeon raised an eyebrow and waited for him to speak.

"Why...why did you both push Kevin to the point where he tried to commit suicide? Do you both know how lucky you are that he decided not to out you both? Do you?" Juyeon looked away from Hyunjoon while biting his bottom lip. "It was all Jacob's idea. I don't really know...Jacob suddenly started acting all weird and you know the rest." "Weird how?" "I'd catch him staring at him. Writing his name then erasing it. He looked frustrated." Hyunjoon remembered his situation and tried to break free again. He sighed as he realized Juyeon wasn't going to budge. "Joon, I don't want you to see me as the old Juyeon. I want you to see me as a man who loves you and would give anything for you." Hyunjoon couldn't help but blush at Juyeon's words, especially with the tone of voice he used.

"Joonie...?" They both looked at the source of the voice. "Chan..." Juyeon took the opportunity to steal a kiss from Hyunjoon. Hyunjoon could only watch as Chanhee dropped his stuff and ran away. Juyeon had finally pulled away and Hyunjoon took the chance to headbutt him. "Ow! What the fuck..." Hyunjoon quickly picked up Chanhee's things and dashed off in the direction he went in.

He wasn't sure where Chanhee had gone at this point, so he tried his luck with a park that was a couple of blocks away. Hyunjoon looked around and sighed as he couldn't find any trace of Chanhee. "Hello?" "Sangyeon, I...it's Chan." "Well, he usually goes to the park nearby our school when he's upset. For some reason he takes refuge behind the bushes. Check there." Hyunjoon sighed then told him Chanhee wasn't there. "Then I can only think of my place or the treehouse in his backyard." Hyunjoon thanked Sangyeon and headed over to Chanhee's home.

He noticed that the gate to their backyard was open, so he walked through and into the backyard. He approached the tree and saw a balled up figure inside. "Chanhee!" He noticed the figure had moved but remained there. "Come down, please. I want to clear things up." Hyunjoon waited but felt disappointed when Chanhee didn't come.  _"Though, why is he upset over something like this. I don't want to jump to conclusions but..."_  He heard a sound coming from the tree and saw Chanhee come down.

"First of all, you dropped these. You should be more careful with your stuff." He gave Chanhee a wink which caused him to chuckle. "Second of all, why did you run away?" "I...I'm not sure. I felt pain." Hyunjoon observed Chanhee as he buried his face into his chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. "But this makes the pain go away." Hyunjoon knew exactly what was going on, but he wasn't sure of how to tell Chanhee. "Well, I'm glad that I can make your pain go away. I hope I can always do that for you." He waited to see if Chanhee would react negatively, but it seemed as if Chanhee hadn't heard him at all.  _"So he's starting to like me...This is the best day ever!"_

Hyunjoon felt Chanhee pull away and he suddenly remembered his conversation with Kevin. "Chan, did something happen last night? You seemed...out of it this morning." He quietly waited for Chanhee to answer and the suspense was killing him.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! so it looks like we're progressing.**


	22. Chapter 20

"No, nothing happened." "Liar." Hyunjoon flicked Chanhee's forehead then crossed his arms. "Fine...You k...kissed me." Hyunjoon let out a gasp then looked away from Chanhee. "Did I really?" "Yes..." Hyunjoon felt his face heat up. "I'm so sorry. I don't...I don't know why I'd do something like that. I must've mistaken you for someone else..." He looked over at Chanhee who's mood had become glum.

Sangyeon watched the two from afar and had to resist the urge to just yell out "Kiss you fools". He had become worried when Hyunjoon called him regarding Chanhee. Just as he walked away, he knocked over something and felt two pairs of eyes on him. "Sangyeon?" He sheepishly turned around and waved. "What are you doing over there?" "Well, after your boyfriend here called me about you, I became worried." "B-Boyfriend?! San, don't make jokes like that!" Sangyeon chuckled then waved to them as he left.

"Can you believe him? Saying something like that..." Chanhee noticed that Hyunjoon had been quiet the entire time. "Joonie...?" "Oh, what? Right. Silly..." Hyunjoon walked away from him and headed towards the gate. "Leaving already?" "Yeah. I have homework." Chanhee watched as Hyunjoon left then wondered if he said something that upset him.

___________

Hyunjoon wasn't sure how to feel at this point. He confirmed that Chanhee was developing feelings for him, but the fool didn't even know it.  _"Has he always been this oblivious..."_  he thought before bumping into someone. "Hey!" He looked at who it was and started frowning. "Jacob..." "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"What does this clown want?" He stepped back as Jacob had a fist raised. "Look, I want you to give this to Kevin for me. And don't rip it, burn it, flush it, throw it away. Just, give it to him." Hyunjoon was still suspicious but nodded. "It was nice knowing you, Joon." Hyunjoon felt confused by Jacob's word then grabbed his arm. "What do you mean?" "I'm going somewhere far. Far from you all." Jacob shook off his hold and walked away.

Hyunjoon waited for Kevin at the playground then checked the time. "I'm here. What's so important?" He held out Jacob's envelope and waited for Kevin to take it. "Open it. I want to know what he has to say." Kevin opened it and read the letter out loud.

_"Hey Kev. It's been a while hasn't it? I hope you're doing better. I admit, I was dumb, stupid, idiotic. If I could go back in time, I'd do everything differently. I didn't intend on hurting you, but I got used to it and it got worse. I'm sure you wouldn't believe me if I told you I actually did have feelings for you. I told the school what really happened and naturally I was expelled. Juyeon as well. I'm going to be moving to Jeju Island since my dad accepted that job offer. I know no amount of apologies can fix what I did, but I honestly deep in my heart regret doing it._   
_-Jacob B._

Hyunjoon looked at Kevin who looked disappointed and sad. "Well, now we don't have to worry about them anymore, right Joon?" "Did you have a thing with Jacob in the past?" Kevin looked at him in surprise then quietly nodded. "It was only for a week. Before he turned bad. But, I already had developed feelings for someone else." "Who?" Kevin remained silent as he looked at his hands. "Juyeon's cousin." Hyunjoon snorted then slapped his thigh. "Youngjae? Bro, you could've chosen anyone, but Youngjae?" "He's adorable okay? Like, have you seen him when he pouts? And when he smiles?" "I get it, I get it." They both shared a laugh as they sat and talked about school.

"Kevin." "Yo?" Hyunjoon ran a hand through his hair then took a deep breath. "Chanhee is developing feelings for me, but I think he's unaware of it. Do you know what he told me?" Kevin shook his head as he listened intently. "He said he felt pain when he saw Juyeon kiss me, that's another story, and that it went away when he hugged me." Kevin snickered then took a breath. "I always thought Chanhee was a genius, but he's just an oblivious fool. What do you plan to do then?" "Dunno. Sangyeon usually knocks some sense into him. So, I guess I'll inform him." "What if he decides not to help?" "Then I'll strangle him."

Hyunjoon waved to Kevin as they parted ways to go home. Hyunjoon felt his phone vibrating, so he took it out of his pocket. "Is ya boi." "Joonie." He felt a smile creep onto his face as he recognized that voice and nickname. "How may I help thee?" "I don't really need anything. I just suddenly wanted to hear your voice." "Oh."

___________

Hyunjoon opened the door to his home and locked it behind him. "Sorry Chan, I need to go. My dad needs me." He hung up before Chanhee could say anything else.  _"He's whipped. Definitely."_  He walked upstairs and entered his father's room. "Hey kiddo." "Hey. How are you?" "Pretty good. You look like you've had a long day." Hyunjoon nodded then sat down on the bed. "Dad, I have something to tell you." "If it's about your sexual orientation, I already know. You were never one to be subtle." "Well, I'm glad I got that over with."  
________

** Sang **

**Hwall** 🐱:  
San, I know you saw it.

 **Sang** :  
Chanhee being all over you? Yes.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
I think he's starting to like me, but doesn't know he's starting to like me.

 **Sang** :  
I could've told you that.

 **Sang** :  
Glad you found out on your own.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Is Chan really this oblivious to his own feelings?

 **Sang** :  
No. He's probably just trying to figure something out.

 **Sang** :  
He's always been straightforward with his feelings.

 **Hwall** 🐱:  
Oh.

 **Sang** :  
Don't worry too much.

 **Sang** :  
He'll come around when he's ready. Just do you.  
 _Read: 7:01pm_  
________

Hyunjoon put his phone down and started thinking of finally getting to date his long time crush. He wondered how long it would take Chanhee to come around. He put on some music then eventually started dancing. A phone call interrupted his jam session. "Who is this?" "Youngjae." Hyunjoon checked the caller ID and sure enough it was. "You need something?" "In fact, I do. You got Kevin Moon's digits?" "What for?" "So I can text him? Why else?" Hyunjoon hung up on Youngjae and went back to listening to music.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! i honestly didn't know what to write towards the end. had to reach my 1k word quota.**


	23. Chapter 21

**~Time skip: 1 month~**

Hyunjoon still wasn't used to not seeing Jacob and Juyeon around in school. However, he's thankful that they're now paying for their actions. He pushed his lunch around then felt someone keep his hand still. "Joonie, you've been spaced out the entire time. Is something wrong?" Hyunjoon looked at Chanhee then shook his head.

"Where are the others? They said they'd be back soon..." Hyunjoon knew exactly what they were planning but couldn't find the heart to tell Chanhee. "Chan." Chanhee hummed in response. "I have something important to tell you." He noticed Chanhee had now turned to face him with a serious face.  _"The way he looks is intense...Namjesus that's hot."_  "What is it, Joonie?" Hyunjoon looked around nervously, wondering if now was even a good time to confess. "I just wanted to tell you how great you look today and every day." He noticed Chanhee had started blushing and immediately turned away from him.

Soon the ball rang and they both got up and threw away their trash. "Do I really...?" "Do you really what, Chan?" "Look great every day..." Hyunjoon chuckled then pulled Chanhee closer. "Sure do." He waited for Chanhee to pull away like he always did, but he didn't. "Oh, we're here already." They entered the classroom and waited for the lesson to begin.

"Hyunjoon! Do you wanna come over later today and have a study session with me?" Hyunjoon stared at an excited Chanhee. "I guess so. I don't see why, we both understand the material pretty well." It was then Hyunjoon realized Chanhee's hidden intent. "But uh, wouldn't hurt to review it." "I don't mean to interrupt your little flirt session, but can I borrow Chan?" "By all means, go ahead Sangyeon." Hyunjoon watched as Sangyeon pulled Chanhee over to the other side of the room.

___________

"I'll see you later. I'll call you." Hyunjoon waved as Chanhee took off towards home. "You two are so cute. I wish I had a lover." Hyunjoon rolled his eyes as he walked back to his locker. "How are things with Youngjae?" "Eh, they're okay. He's talkative and loves to send random pics of Pokémon. I never knew how many memes there were out there regarding Pokémon." Hyunjoon chuckled and closed his locker as Kevin went on about the memes.

Hyunjoon walked up the steps to his front door then stopped as his ringtone went off. "Sups." "Are you home yet?" "Maybe. Do you want me to come over now?" "Yeah." He hung up then checked the time in his phone.  _"When you spend time with Kevin, time doesn't seem to exist..."_  he thought as he made his way over to Chanhee's. He rang the doorbell and was soon greeted by a bubbly Chanhee.

"Your mom isn't here?" "No. She suddenly left saying there was important work to do. Sometimes I wonder if she's just going out to meet guys." They both chuckled then Chanhee pulled out his Physics textbook. They read over the summary of the unit they were learning. "This is a boring unit." Hyunjoon waited for a reply from Chanhee, but he seemed more interested in the book than him. Hyunjoon took a sip from the cup of water and checked his phone.

"Hey! You should be studying..." Hyunjoon sighed as he put his phone down. "Then recite that entire page. You haven't moved on from that page for about 4 minutes now." He waited for Chanhee to recite it, but he remained silent. "You clearly aren't studying either. Whatever you're thinking about, get rid of it and focus." They continued to study in silence until Chanhee suddenly stood up. "I'm sure you're hungry. I'll go make something." "You don't have to." "I want to." Hyunjoon nodded then picked up his phone again.

Chanhee placed a few side dishes on the coffee table along with two bowls of rice. "It's just leftovers. I hope you don't mind." "Food is food. Unless it's poisoned or rotten." They quietly ate as Chanhee put on some music. "Joonie." "Yeah?" "Can you close your eyes? There's something I don't want you to see..." Hyunjoon raised an eyebrow but complied. While his eyes were closed, he heard the music playing and the sound of Chanhee moving. He felt something soft touch his lips then eventually disappear. "You can open your eyes." Hyunjoon did as he was told and felt Chanhee hold his hands.

"So, what did you do?" He felt Chanhee's grip tighten then slowly lowered his head. Hyunjoon lifted up his head and saw that he was blushing. "So, that soft feeling. Was that a kiss?" "N-No..." "You're lying." Chanhee sighed then nodded. "Tell me, why did you kiss me?" He noticed Chanhee looked scared, so he decided to step back a bit. "Then, at least let's have a proper kiss. If you want to, that is." "Okay..." Hyunjoon closed the gap between them as he placed his lips on Chanhee's. He gently asked for entrance and was surprised at how quickly Chanhee had given in.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! oops, did i really just throw in sexual assault...**


	24. Chapter 22

"The kiss...the second one. It was nice...I felt your warmth, Joonie." "Oh. You gave in faster than I thought you would." Chanhee crossed his arms and scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?" "Nothing. Just that you've probably been wanting it." Hyunjoon had mumbled the last part, but it was obvious that Chanhee had heard him as he found himself being chased. Chanhee had finally caught up to him and tackled him to the ground. "That hurt you know..." "Sorry." He felt Chanhee give him a quick peck on the cheek then get up off him.

"Well, I should get going. It's late and we still have another day of school before the weekend." "Right. See you tomorrow." Hyunjoon waved to Chanhee as he made his way home.

___________

Hyunjoon sat down at the table as his father slid him a plate of breakfast. "What do you think of me dating another woman?" "As long as I get to interrogate her." "Hyunjoon." Hyunjoon shrugged as he finished off his buttered toast. "I'm leaving. Don't bring home any Hanis." He was already out the door before his father could reply.

Hyunjoon heard someone calling his name then turned to see who. "Kevin? This is a rare sighting." "Well good morning to you too. You aren't walking with Chanhee today?" "Nah. I want to give him some space." Kevin nodded then took out his phone. "Hmm, Sangyeon says that Chanhee is staying home. Strange. He was healthy yesterday." "Wait, what?" Kevin showed him the messages then watched as Hyunjoon took out his phone.

"Chan! Are you okay?" "Sick? Oh, so that's what Sangyeon told you all." Hyunjoon looked at Kevin who was in his own world. "Then, are you coming to school?" "No. We have somewhere important to go. I'm sure you're by the school, so I'll hang up now. Bye Joonie." Chanhee had hung up before he could protest. "That was cute." "Shut up, Kevin." "Nah. You know I gotta tease you and your husband." Hyunjoon walked on ahead in a huff to his locker. "God you're so cute Joon..."

___________

Hyunjoon lightly tapped his pen against his notebook as he occasionally looked at the clock. He felt something poke his side and so looked to see who the culprit was. "Why'd you do that, Youngjae?" "'Cause it was bothering me. Your tapping." Hyunjoon shrugged then placed his pen down. He just wanted this class to be over so he could check up on Chanhee.

Hyunjoon called for the 4th time trying to contact Chanhee. "You rang?" "Sangyeon. Chanhee isn't answering my calls." Sangyeon chuckled then sighed. "Of course he wouldn't." "What do you mean?" "Oh, he hasn't told you yet. Well, better for you to hear from him than a secondary source. He'll get back to you later." Hyunjoon eyed Sangyeon as he stood there looking like some model off a magazine. "You seem to know a lot about Chanhee." "You're just now noticing?"

"Are we having a roof party?" Hyunjoon turned to see Kevin and Changmin walking over to them. "Great. More clowns." Just as he finished his statement, Youngjae popped in as well. "Of all days..." "Joon doesn't look happy to see us." "Maybe he's on his man period."  _"I need better friends."_

They all were sitting in a circle and had started up a game of go fish. "You have any 5's?" "Go fish." "You're a damn liar, Sangyeon!" Hyunjoon had to keep Changmin from choking the life out of Sangyeon. "It's just a game. Now go fish." Soon it came down to Changmin and Youngjae. Youngjae shuffled his two cards behind his back then placed them down on the ground. "Now we both don't know. Choose wisely." Changmin chose the one on the left and flipped it over. "Yes!" Everyone watched Changmin do a victory run around the roof.

They played a few more card games before deciding it was time to head home. Hyunjoon, Changmin and Kevin walked for a bit before having to part from Kevin. After a while, Changmin had parted away from him as well. Hyunjoon looked at the time on his phone and wondered how much later was. His phone suddenly started ringing and he was quick to answer it. "Hello? Chanhee?" "If you'd look at your caller ID more often, you'd know this isn't Chanhee, idiot." Hyunjoon checked his phone and sure enough, it was Kevin and not Chanhee. "Moving on, do you mind if I stay over? It's Friday so there shouldn't be a problem, right?" "So sudden? I'm not saying no, but..." "Great. I'll be over there as soon as I pack my necessities at home." Hyunjoon looked at his phone wondering what the hell had just happened.

___________

Hyunjoon opened the front door a few hours later and saw Kevin standing there. "I really want to know why you suddenly decided to stay over." Kevin made his way to his room then flopped onto his bed. "I missed you." "So? We could've hung out tomorrow." "You caught me. I just wanted to have some one on one time with you. No family, no friends, no strangers. Just us." Hyunjoon locked his door then sat on the chair by his desk. "Did something happen?" Kevin sat up and had his back to Hyunjoon. "Kind of."

"Well, I'm here to listen." "I would hope so. It is about you after all." Hyunjoon gave him a confused look then walked over to stand in front of Kevin. He squatted down and held Kevin's thighs for support. "What about me?" "Joon, I don't really know how to tell you." "Try me." Hyunjoon soon found himself lip locking with Kevin. Hyunjoon pushed Kevin and backed away. "I'm sure that told you everything." Hyunjoon couldn't formulate any words as he was still in shock. "Ever since I first met you, I've liked you." "I thought you liked Youngjae..." "It was a cover. I wanted to tell you, well in this case, show you how I felt before you...start dating Chanhee...I didn't want to regret never telling you." Hyunjoon could only stare at Kevin who was texting something to someone.

"Now that I've made things awkward between us, I'll head upstairs and get out of your hair." Kevin left the room and Hyunjoon suddenly felt the urge to ask Kevin more questions.  _"Kevin..."_

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! indeed kevin does have feelings. so one sided** **ㅠㅠ**


	25. Chapter 23

Hyunjoon quietly closed the front door then gave a shadowy figure a hug. "Why did you want to meet so late?" The figure shushed him then pulled him down the block. They entered an area that was dimly lit. Hyunjoon noticed a blanket was there as they arrived. "Lie down with me." Hyunjoon did as he was told and made sure to leave a space between them.

He noticed that Chanhee had closed the gap between them and intertwined their hands. "I found this spot recently and I was amazed at how many stars you could see." "Ah." Hyunjoon lifted their hands to his face then placed a kiss on their knuckles. "I like you." Hyunjoon was oblivious to Chanhee's confession as he practically whispered it to himself. "Joonie!" Hyunjoon looked at Chanhee who's face was red like a tomato. "Yeah? Are you sick? You're really red." "No. I'm not. Just listen to me." Hyunjoon focused on Chanhee and listened intently. "I don't know who has your heart, but I wish they didn't...I like you, Hyunjoon. I don't know when these feelings came about. They just did. I recently realized that I couldn't live without having you by my side...that I couldn't keep away no matter how hard I tried..."

Hyunjoon chuckled then broke into laughter. "Are you laughing at me?!" "Chanhee, you're the one who has my heart. Hearing you say you wish you didn't have my heart was pretty funny after you just confessed." Chanhee looked away from him in embarrassment. "You always had my heart. Ever since I first laid eyes on you." "Really...?" Hyunjoon nodded then gave Chanhee's hand a squeeze. Chanhee had caught him by surprise with a sudden kiss. Hyunjoon deepened the kiss but slowly pulled away. "We shouldn't..." "It's okay." Hyunjoon smiled then pulled Chanhee back into a passionate kiss.

Despite him being such a holy child, Hyunjoon couldn't help but smile as Chanhee would occasionally moan into his mouth. Hyunjoon pulled away then observed Chanhee's blushing face. "You shouldn't do that. You're going to create a problem that I don't want to fix..." "Huh? What kind of problem?" Hyunjoon made a few gestures and was relieved that Chanhee understood. "Though...it seems like I'm not the only one." Chanhee pushed Hyunjoon away from him then covered his face. "I could always help y-" "Don't finish that sentence or so heaven help you." "Okay, okay."

Hyunjoon helped Chanhee roll up the blanket then offered to carry it back. "It's fine, Joonie." "But Chan..." Chanhee walked on ahead of him. After a bit of walking, Hyunjoon decided to pop the question. "Chan, will you go on a date with me?" "No." "What?" "I'm just kidding. Can sure we." Hyunjoon stopped in his tracks as Chanhee ran ahead while laughing. "That's not funny!" "It is and always will be!"

They reached Chanhee's home and Hyunjoon wasn't quite ready to say goodbye. "Goodnight, Joonie. I'll be looking forward to that date." "Sunday then?" "I have-never mind. Let me know what time." Hyunjoon nodded then watched as Chanhee went inside.  _"I have to be dreaming. Chan just confessed to me._ " he thought as he pinched himself while walking home. He quietly entered his home and was relieved to see no one waiting for him.

___________

Hyunjoon was awakened by something heavy falling onto his body. "Kevin. Get. The. Fuck. Off. Me." "Nah. You're pretty comfortable." Hyunjoon rolled Kevin off of him then stood up and stretched. "Oooh, what a nice view." "Kevin..." "What? Since I've outed myself, I shouldn't hold back now." Hyunjoon rolled his eyes then searched his dresser for something suitable to wear. "Was it just for last night or the entire weekend?" "I originally planned for last night, but it's the entire weekend." "Do your parents know you're here? Does my dad know seeing as how it's past 10am?" "Nope and nope." Hyunjoon faced Kevin with a surprised expression on his face. "I bet they're worried sick." "Nah...I doubt it."

"Kevin, did something happen?" "No, everything's fine." Hyunjoon tried to find any hint of a lie on Kevin's face, but Kevin always had a good poker face. "You know you can talk to me. Everything stays between us." "They're not home." "That's it?" "I mean, they left home. They left a note." Hyunjoon grabbed Kevin by his shoulders. "What? When did this happen?" "Last Sunday." "How could they just up and leave?" Kevin started snickering then burst out laughing. "I'm messing with you. Yes, they did leave. On vacation. They couldn't take me because of school. I didn't like sleeping alone, so I came here." "I should strangle you." "Oh no, anything but that!" Hyunjoon flicked Kevin's forehead for his sarcasm.

"So, where should we go today?" "We could always stay here too." Kevin rolled his eyes then pointed a finger at Hyunjoon. "We're going out, case closed." Hyunjoon rubbed the bridge of his nose as he remembered how stubborn Kevin is. "Ah, let's go to that huge park uptown." "Oh, there. Sure, why not? We might get to see some dogs."

___________

Kevin ran around then stopped as he realized how far back Hyunjoon was. Hyunjoon caught up and was surprised by Kevin's brief embrace. "Something's on your mind. What is it?" "Chanhee confessed to me and I honestly feel like this is all a dream." "As a close friend, I'm really happy for you. You'll finally get a chance to date your long time crush. As a guy who likes you, I don't like this development at all." Hyunjoon nudged Kevin's side who returned the gesture. "In all seriousness, I hope you two are happy together. Your happiness is my happiness, even if it's not with me." "Don't get all sappy on me now. We have some dogs to find." Hyunjoon watched as Kevin jogged up to a person with a dog.  _"Hopefully he finds someone who could return his feelings..."_

"Now that I think about it, his mom doesn't know does she?" Hyunjoon gasped as he realized this along with Kevin. "How do you think she's going to take it? Will she kick him out?" "I hope not...She's a really nice lady, I'm sure she's understanding." Kevin lied back on the grass then extended his arm out. "Are you high or something?" "High on you." "Shut up." "Nah. It's just things are so close and within reach, but I can't grasp it. Know what I'm sayin'?" "I do." Hyunjoon spotted a familiar figure walking in their general direction.

"Sangyeon. What are you doing out here?" "Kevin invited me." "You sure took forever to get here." Hyunjoon looked between the two as he couldn't figure out what was going on. "We're planning a surprise birthday party for Chanhee. You do know it's 3 weeks from now, right?" "Of course. I could never forget his birthday." The trio listed out all their ideas and after a long discussion, they finally decided on one.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! the birthday scene will not make an appearance now. it'll be saved for after the epilogue.**


	26. Chapter 24

Hyunjoon placed a few snacks on the coffee table along with two drinks. He checked the time and rushed to a mirror to see if he needed to fix up his look. He heard the door bell ring and took a deep breath before heading over.

"Hey there good looking." "That was dry." Hyunjoon sighed as he stepped to the side so Chanhee could walk in. "I honestly thought you'd plan something big and extravagant. I'm glad you didn't." Chanhee sat down on the floor then picked up one of the cups on the table. "So, what's the plan for today?" "Netflix and chill." He noticed Chanhee had started coughing as he placed the cup down and pounded his chest. "Ooooh, so you do know what that is?" "It's not like I wanted to know. Sangyeon claims he accidentally sent it to me..." Hyunjoon snickered then sat behind Chanhee. "I was only joking. It's just a stay at home date. Watch movies, shows, play games, etc." "I'm okay with that."

He noticed that Chanhee had leaned back and had sandwiched his body between his legs. Chanhee hummed as Hyunjoon scrolled through movies and shows. "Oh! That one! I've been meaning to watch this one for a while now. Sangyeon told me it was hilarious because of how dumb and predictable it is." "Watch it we shall." Hyunjoon had subconsciously started running his hand through Chanhee's hair then felt him lean his head against his thigh.

"I told you not to go with him cause of his intentions but did you listen? No." Hyunjoon couldn't help but laugh as he found Chanhee talking to the TV as if the actors could hear him funny. The episode ended and Hyunjoon noticed that Chanhee had turned so that he was on his knees facing him.  _"Oh...well this doesn't scream_ _perverted_ _at all."_  he thought. "Joonie, I apologize. It's just I get really into the shows, you know?" "Right." Hyunjoon started biting his bottom lip as he looked everywhere but at Chanhee. "Is something wrong, Joon? You look tense." Hyunjoon shook his head then remembered something.

"That day you weren't in school..." Chanhee sat himself down next to Hyunjoon and leaned against him. "I went to visit my father." "I thought he was overseas." Chanhee sighed before continuing on. "He is. I meant my biological father." "What?" "He, my biological dad, was a donor. He passed away years ago." Hyunjoon could only stare at Chanhee. He thought he knew everything, but things keep being unearthed. "My mom told me everything a few days after my dad left. I didn't want to believe it, but it all made sense, like why I didn't look like my dad at all." "Your past sounds so chaotic." Chanhee shrugged as he held up a chip to Hyunjoon's mouth. "It is what it is. There are times when I wish I could've met the guy. His family is really nice too."

___________

After a long day of watching dramas, they started up their game session. "You're going to topple this tower." Hyunjoon was too focused to pay Chanhee any mind. He successfully pulled out his piece and placed it on top. "Looks like you were wrong. Let's see what you got." He watched as Chanhee carefully removed his piece, only to topple it. "Karma." "Shut up." "Make me." Chanhee raised an eyebrow then pulled Hyunjoon into a brief kiss. "That quieted you down." Hyunjoon looked at the floor as he couldn't find the words to say anything. "Joonie, it's your turn." "Oh." "Did it really render you speechless?" "Yeah..."

They decided to end their game session early as Hyunjoon said it was making him sleepy. He went to his room and lied down then felt the bed sink a bit more. He felt Chanhee's weight on him as he saw that he was on top of him. "Chan..." "Hmm?" He felt Chanhee's breath on his neck which caused a few shivers to go down his spine. "You're killing me." "Are you saying I'm heavy?" "No..." He wrapped his arms around Chanhee then closed his eyes. "You're causing a problem again, Chan..." "Well, that's a you thing. I'm too comfortable now." Hyunjoon nipped at Chanhee's neck then smirked when he heard his breath hitch. "Okay, okay. I'll get off." "Too late for that." Hyunjoon couldn't help but laugh at Chanhee's worried expression.

___________

"Well, it's been fun, Joonie." Hyunjoon sat up and watched Chanhee walk towards the door. "Stay over." "There's school tomorrow you genius." "Well, if you looked, there isn't." Chanhee checked online on his phone then looked at Hyunjoon who had a smug look. "Fine." Chanhee sat down on the edge of the bed then found himself looking up at Hyunjoon. "You're so attractive, Chan..." Hyunjoon initiated the kiss as he firmly pinned Chanhee's arms down. He could feel himself wanting more, so he pulled away. However, much to his surprise, Chanhee didn't seem intent on parting.

After a small battle, Hyunjoon had pulled away and looked curiously at Chanhee. "Chan..." "I know...And I don't care." He was surprised to see this side of Chanhee, having believed he would be against it.  _"Guess he's only holy when he wants to be."_  he thought as he noticed Chanhee's pleading eyes. They continued on as Hyunjoon slid a hand underneath Chanhee's shirt. He couldn't help but become turned on by the small moans that came from Chanhee.

He let go of Chanhee's arms then drew a sharp breath as he felt one of Chanhee's hands graze his growing tent. Hyunjoon retaliated by slowly briefly sliding his hand up and down Chanhee's crotch. He felt Chanhee break away from the kiss and watched as he squirmed underneath him. "Stop teasing me..." "But your friend here says otherwise." Hyunjoon laughed then gave Chanhee a kiss on the forehead before taking a step back.

"Hey! You're just going to leave me like this?" "Well, I don't want to, but I'm sure you actually didn't want to." Chanhee pouted as he crossed his arms. "Sorry, Chan." "You don't know that for sure..." "What's gotten into you? Is this the horniness talking?" "Maybe..." Hyunjoon clicked his tongue then pulled him into an embrace. "Don't force yourself to do anything, okay?" "Joonie..." They lied down on the bed and started cuddling then started up conversation.

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! i'm saddened to have wrote that 'portion' of the chapter** **ㅠㅠ** **but i did it for you all so**


	27. Chapter 25

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

Everything had been looking up for Hyunjoon. He and Chanhee weren't official just yet, but Hyunjoon planned to finally ask this very day. As he stood outside Chanhee's house, he suddenly got a call. "Kevin? What's-" He quickly made a mad dash to the bus stop. He wished the bus would hurry up, hoping he'd get there in enough time. "Kevin, are your parents there? No? What kind of...just stay on the phone with me and just think of me."

He took out the keys from under the flower pot then unlocked the front door of the Moon household. Kevin's parents had copies made in case of emergencies. Hyunjoon rushed upstairs then burst through the bathroom door. He quickly dialed 119 then grabbed a towel to wrap around Kevin's wrist. "God damn it, Kevin!" He noticed Kevin had started to stir, so he used his free hand to slap him awake. "Joon...?" "In the flesh. What happened?" "I don't know...I just got an urge...an impulse. I called you hoping it'd go away." "Of all times for them to be out..." They heard the faint sound of sirens and Hyunjoon let out a sigh of relief. "Guess I'm going back, huh...?" "Most likely..."

Hyunjoon rode with Kevin in the back of the ambulance as they quickly drove to the nearest hospital. "Joon." "Yeah?" He felt Kevin hold his hand loosely. "Have I ever told you that your eyes seem to shine like stars when I look at them?" "Thank you." Kevin had let go of his hand and started to drift off, but the paramedic wasn't having any of that.

Hyunjoon watched as Kevin was wheeled away.  _"Kevin..."_  He sat down then put his head in his hands. It was supposed to be a joyous day, but it ended up like this. He couldn't fathom what had caused the trigger in Kevin's mind. "Joon!" He looked up and saw Changmin jogging over to him. "Changmin, why are you here?" "Kevin hurt himself didn't he?" Hyunjoon looked over Changmin, unsure if he's being genuine or not. "How do you know it's Kevin?" "He called me, but I couldn't answer. I called back but there was no answer."

Hyunjoon heard so many holes in Changmin's reason that he started to think he could've done it. "That makes no sense. Chang, just be honest. Did you do this to him? Did you fucking cut his wrist?" "I swear, I didn't! Why would I kill someone!?" "I don't know, you are still being ordered around aren't you? Even if he isn't around?" He could see that Changmin was furious, but that couldn't compare to how he was feeling. "No. He's not. It ended after he was expelled. I'll tell you everything. I did see Kevin today and he looked fine. Even when I left, I didn't sense anything. I was heading off to do some errands and I saw an ambulance rush off in the direction of Kevin's home." "Why didn't you just say that in the beginning?" "You wouldn't have believed me." Hyunjoon sighed then walked away to go call his father.

___________

The nurse had finally let him in to see Kevin after hours of them pleading. "He's sleep..." "Of course he would be, idiot." Hyunjoon approached Kevin then moved a few strands of hair from his eyes. "Do you know what triggered him, Joon?" "No. I didn't have time to check for that." Hyunjoon noticed that Kevin had started to stir. "Am I okay?" "Yeah, thanks to Joon here." "Kevin, can you tell us what happened?" Kevin had looked away from them, so Hyunjoon decided not to push. "Well, they notified your parents and they're heading here as we speak. Just focus on getting better, Kev. We'll be here if you need us, if we can that is." "Thanks." They quietly walked out and Hyunjoon felt a few tears sting his eyes. "He'll be okay, Joon. If he did it once, he can do it again. Get through rehab I mean."

Hyunjoon noticed his father waiting by the entrance of the hospital. "Is he okay...?" "For the most part. Wasn't too deep." His father sighed as he ushered them out of the door. "I hope this is the last time you have to see such a scene, Hyunjoon." "I hope so too." "Now, both of you get in so we can get you home." They got into the car and drove off in silence.

Hyunjoon and his father entered the house and went to their respective rooms. Hyunjoon was too tired and stressed to bother with his phone. He turned it off then closed his eyes as he lied down on his bed.

___________

Morning had come and Hyunjoon was glad that his father had let him stay home from school. "Make sure you ask about the work you missed. I'll see you later." He nodded as he put more food in his mouth. He dialed Changmin's number and waited for him to pick up. "Yo." "I'm not going to be in school, do you mind?" "Don't worry, I got you covered as always." "Thanks." He hung up then started stabbing his food. He couldn't help but think of Kevin. "Kevin wouldn't be like this if it wasn't for their dumb asses..."

___________

Hyunjoon was awakened by the sound of his ringtone. He groggily answered as he stretched out. "Joonie? Are you home?" "Yeah. Is something up?" He let a confused expression form on his face as Chanhee had suddenly hung up. Not too long after, he heard the doorbell ring multiple times.  _"This kid..."_  He unlocked the front and opened it. Hyunjoon nearly fell back as he was suddenly embraced by Chanhee.

"School was let out not too long ago. Did you run here or something?" "That's not important right now. Are you sick? Hurt?" Hyunjoon shook his head then felt Chanhee relax in his arms. "Kevin is hurt, though. He'll be fine, we know that he's tougher than this." "Do I want to know what happened?" "Not if you can't handle gory details." "Then I'd rather not." Hyunjoon invited Chanhee in then closed the front door. They sat down on the couch and Hyunjoon draped an arm over Chanhee's shoulder. "I was going to go see you yesterday, but the Kevin situation happened." "Oh. Just to hang out?" "No. I had something to ask you." "And what question is that?"

** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! i'm sure you all think you know what the question is** **ㅋㅋㅋㅋ**


	28. Chapter 26

"Do you want to name the dog I'm getting?" Chanhee simple blinked at him, most likely because it probably wasn't what he was expecting. "I guess so." "Great! The dog is really cute. He's not too big or small, he's short haired and very energetic." Hyunjoon noticed Chanhee looked slightly ticked off. "Chan? You okay?" "You're just so..." He felt Chanhee cup his face then kiss him. Chanhee had pulled away and searched Hyunjoon's face. "Well, that was sudden."

Hyunjoon knew what Chanhee was looking for, but he wanted to see how long he could last before asking himself. "Joonie, will you be my boyfriend?" "I thought same sex relationships were morally wrong." Chanhee flicked his forehead then moved away from him. "My answer is yes. Goodness, that hurt." "Do you mean it?" "Yes. You know I'm whipped for you." He felt Chanhee kiss his forehead then snuggle close to him.

"You're like a child sometimes, Chan." "Only around you." Hyunjoon stroked his hair then turned on some music. "Again with BTS?" "You know I love them. This is what you signed up for. If you don't like it, the door is right there." "Shut up." Hyunjoon chuckled as he checked his messages. "Are you really getting a dog?" "Yeah. Oh, Sangyeon is looking for you." "Tell him I'm busy with my boyfriend." Hyunjoon typed Chanhee's words then sent the text.

"Sangyeon is still asking who. Should I just tell him?" Chanhee chuckled then took Hyunjoon's phone. "What are you doing?" "Just going to surprise him." Hyunjoon looked over then noticed Chanhee had sent him a photo of some hot actor. "I feel like he's going to attempt murder come tomorrow." "He won't kill me. You? Probably." "Hey! Chan!" Chanhee handed him back his phone, but not before changing to another BTS song. "Just One Day?" Hyunjoon listened as Chanhee had started singing. "Didn't think you knew any of their songs." Chanhee had stopped singing to answer Hyunjoon. "I knew you liked BTS, so I looked into them so we'd have something else to talk about." "You really did for me? I'm so touched."

Hyunjoon had pinched his arm yet again to see if he was dreaming. "How many times are you going to do that? This is real, Joonie." "It's just, it feels surreal. Sitting here with my crush who I'm now dating." He waited for a response from Chanhee but received none. "Chan?" Hyunjoon received a hum in response. "Don't tell me you're tired." "Then I won't." He rolled his eyes as he put on a playlist of soft music. He noticed his phone had started vibrating, so he carefully got up trying not to disturb Chanhee.

"Is ya boi." "Hyunjoon?" "Oh, Mrs. Moon. How are you?" He found it strange that they were contacting him through Kevin's phone since they have his number. "I'm fine. We're just letting you know that we and the doctors decided to send Kevin back. So, he'll be missing school." "Understandable. When I'm able to, I'll gladly go over and help with his studies." "Wonderful. Kevin is blessed to have someone like you." She hung up after saying that and Hyunjoon felt slightly relieved.  _"Hopefully he comes back stronger than before..."_  He sighed and turned around, happy to see that Chanhee hadn't moved.

 _"I really couldn't ask for more. I'm glad we're together, Chan..."_ He kneeled down by Chanhee then kissed his forehead.

 ** a/n: ** **don't forget to vote, share and comment! it's the end. was the ending what you expected? hope you enjoyed the story!**


	29. Dear Readers...

**I announce in great sorrow that Sin is completed. However, I may write an epilogue depending on how i feel (and if i remember). i hope you all enjoyed Sin because I know i did. well ofc i would, i wrote it. Make sure to read My Bully, To J.B and To Each His Own (Teho) if you haven't already! (update: new stories Forget Me Not & Dawn of Love)(the others besides teho and my bully are only on wattpad atm)**


	30. Epilogue

**~I finally finished it. Enjoy folks.~**

Hyunjoon pushed Chanhee and watched him hit the floor with a thud. He tried his best with stifling his laughter as Chanhee had remained unmoving. The sound of pitter pattering was faint and eventually became louder and his second most important person entered the room. "Polar!" The dog circled around him then ran over to Chanhee and started licking his face. "Stop it Joonie...it's too early..." Hyunjoon watched as Chanhee sat up. His shirt had slid off and exposed his shoulder.

"Oh, hi there Polar. Who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are!" Hyunjoon couldn't help but smile as he watched the two he loved the most interact. Polar begged to be picked up and Hyunjoon was quick to give in. "Chan..." "Hm?" "Your shirt...it's making things hot in here." Chanhee looked at his shirt then noticed the exposed skin. "You want a better look?" "That's n-" Chanhee had stood up and walked over to Hyunjoon. He had taken Polar out of his hands and let the dog scamper away. "Chan, you know I didn't-" He heard the door close and lock. Hyunjoon felt arms snake around him then a chin rest on his shoulder.

"I could give you something better than just an exposed shoulder." "Chan..." "No one but us is home. Let's make the most of it." Hyunjoon couldn't stand the seductive tone that Chanhee was using. He felt him plant a kiss on his cheek then move his arms. "You need to stop teasing me or else..." "Or else what?" Hyunjoon pinned Chanhee against the wall with one hand then used the other to run his hand gently over Chanhee's boxers. "Do you still want to know." "Maybe." Chanhee gave him a peck on the lips then smiled.

"So this was your plan?" "Aw, you figured it out." Hyunjoon released Chanhee then chuckled. "Come on, I'm starving." "We already did it yesterday." "So?" "God, you're gonna get addicted." Hyunjoon opened up his laptop and unlocked it. "What the hell..." He heard the door open and close. "Chan!" He sighed as he exited the tab and wiped his history.  _"I need to start kicking him off of things."_  Hyunjoon quickly changed his password then went to seek out Chanhee.

___________

"Chan...Are you trying to ambush me?" Hyunjoon carefully looked around as Chanhee was no where to be seen. He sighed then lied down on the couch. "I'll just lie here. With my eyes closed." He heard shuffling and hoped to catch him. "So you are pretending." He didn't move as he believe Chanhee had started inspecting his actions. "You can't be sleep..." Hyunjoon slowly opened his eyes then pounced on Chanhee.

"Ugh, get off me." "No." "I'll moan." Hyunjoon hesitated but held on. He figured Chanhee was bluffing as he usually did. Hyunjoon's ears weren't the only thing that perked up at Chanhee's sounds. "Okay, okay. Stop..." He let go then scooted away. "You're no holy child." "Not when it comes to you. You bring out the worst in me."

"That's...interesting to know. I guess?" Chanhee crawled over to him on all fours which caused him to crawl backwards. "You're really persistent. You're rarely like this in the mornings..." "Stop crawling away..." Hyunjoon's back hit a wall and he started panicking internally. Chanhee sat on his lap then placed his hands on Hyunjoon's shoulders. Chanhee pressed his lips to Hyunjoon's and was immediately given entrance.

"Looks like I'm eating out again tonight aren't I..." Hyunjoon's father took one last glance at them then left through the front door as he figured he could just use the printer at work.

"Hyunjoon, I just want to let you know that I love you." "Love is a strong word." "That's why I'm using it. I'm going to tell you everyday that I love you, even if I'm mad at you." "You know I've already been doing that." Chanhee giggled then rested his head on Hyunjoon's shoulder.


	31. The Fluffiest

**i was supposed to do this years ago. but, here it is, the fluffiest i can get. and it's short, so savor it.**

"Joonie, I want the blueberry one. Let's share it?" Hyunjoon ordered the blueberry froyo then paid after putting on some toppings. "Anything for my sunshine." "Aww..." Chanhee gave him a quick peck on the lips then went back to eating. "It's such a nice day to be out. Not too hot, the breeze has the right amount of coolness." "A perfect day for a date, basically." Hyunjoon ruffled Chanhee's hair then sighed.

"Not to darken the mood, but, how did your exams go...?" "Naturally I aced the math part. Struggled a little with English." "Ah, would be the opposite for me." "We should tutor each other for future quizzes and exams." They nodded in agreement then noticed there was only a little left. They both said "You can have it" in unison, then cracked up when they realized what they did. "Really, you can have it." "Sure?" "I can just get a taste when I kiss you." "Oh, stop it!" Just like he said, Hyunjoon went in for a kiss after Chanhee had finished the last of it.

They happily held hands as they wanted to spend as much time together before they had to get serious. "Can't believe college is right around the corner..." "Do you think...nah, never mind." Chanhee stopped then watched as Hyunjoon turned to face him. "If you're worried about us going to different colleges or universities, don't be." Hyunjoon stepped closer and wondered how he couldn't worry. "We can choose to make this work if we end up in different schools, and I'm going to tell you now, I'll always fight for us." "I'll fight too. I really love you so much...Even the thought of us parting hurts."

Chanhee gave his hand a squeeze then started walking again. "Let's study hard so we won't have to worry about that possibility." "I'm way ahead of you." Hyunjoon pulled Chanhee close and couldn't help but feel that he was the luckiest guy in the world. "Ah, last one to the park buys dinner!" "Hey!" Hyunjoon found himself chasing after Chanhee who had gotten a head start.


End file.
